The Strike of the Overlord
by Game2002
Summary: The Smashers were on vacation when a woman fell out of the sky, followed by the appearance of a being dressed in a high-tech suit. They then realize that this is the beginning of an evil plan that will threaten the world.
1. The Vacation Begins

_Eons ago, when the world was still young, there existed two titans, the Bionis and the Mechonis._

_For some reason, these two titans, larger than any living creature history had ever known and would know, were locked in an intense combat._

_Both sides fought relentlessly and refused to yield, so the fight went on for a very, very long time… until all that was left were their lifeless corpses, locked in the position they were last in as proof of their last stand…_

"Are people really going to buy something like that?" asked Snake while watching the airplane's television, which was showing a program that talked about the history of the Bionis and the Mechonic, the former of which they were on their way to.

"That's the legend passed down by the inhabitants of the Bionis and the Mechonis," Ganondorf told him. "Most of them believe that the humanoid-shaped continents they lived on once used to be alive."

"Just a bunch of stories made up in a time when people were superstitious and willing to believe anything…" said Snake, unconvinced.

"This world is full of strange and extraordinary things, so you'll never know," Ganondorf told him, "but perhaps we'll learn more from the people of the Bionis when we get there. Firsthand information is more reliable and believable than other sources."

Just then, there was an announcement. "We are now reaching our destination, so everyone please fasten your seatbelts and start putting away your properties."

Ness looked out the window to see if he could see their destination, but because it was located in front of the plane, he wasn't able to see much, other than what appeared to be the side of a large mountain.

If he was able to see clearly what that thing was, he could see that it was a gigantic humanoid-shaped landmass, and standing directly in front of it was another humanoid-shaped landmass that was metallic in appearance. Both the "landmasses" appeared to be holding swords, which were connected to each other in ways that looked like they were trading blows.

.

.

.

A Game2002 Production

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

**THE STRIKE OF THE OVERLORD**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1  
>The Vacation Begins<strong>

* * *

><p>Wuhu Island, a popular vacation resort…<p>

While one group of Smashers went to the Bionis, another group went to Wuhu Island instead.

This group consisted of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Kirby, Fox, Falco, Pit, Palutena, Gunner, Brawler, and Swordfighter. They also brought their pet parrot Parry.

After they were done with the procession one performed after arriving at a different country, the Smashers looked for their luggage, and when they were done, they made their way through the airport, looking for their tour guide.

"That must be the one!" said Luigi, pointing at a small group of people holding up a sign that said they were the tour guides from a particular travel agency, the same one the Smashers got their tickets for this place from.

The Smashers walked up to them, and Mario asked them, "You are from Happy Traveling Agency, right?"

"Yes we are!" one of the tour guides said. "You are the ones who chose our agency, right?"

"Right!" replied the plumber.

"That's great! Is this all of you?" asked the tour guide.

Mario turned around and checked to see if all of them were here, and then he told the tour guide, "Yes, theez eez all of uz!"

"All right! Let's head over to the bus and go to your hotel at once!" the tour guide happily said to them. "We'll make sure that you have a great four-day stay here!"

"I can't wait to get the fun started!" said Palutena with enthusiasm. "This is my first time vacationing on the surface!"

"I am sure you will like it on the surface, Lady Palutena!" Pit told her.

"Let's hope your clone is enjoying his time at the Bionis too," said Palutena. "While that place is intriguing, I feel like I'm going to have more enjoyment here."

* * *

><p>The airplane carrying the other half of the Smashers had finally arrived at the airport of the Bionis. The airport was located on a floating island that was hovering over Eryth Sea, a large body of water comparable to a sea located on the head of the Bionis.<p>

The Smashers who came to the Bionis consisted of Dr. Mario, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Young Link, Toon Link, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Samus, Marth, Ness, Game & Watch, R.O.B., Popo, Nana, Dark Pit, and Snake. G&W also brought his pet turtle Blackshell.

"Nice airport! Probably one of the more beautiful ones I've seen!" commented Captain Falcon while looking around the interior of the place.

"What are all those people with wings on their heads?" asked Pikachu, looking at such a kind of people walking around.

"Those are High Entia," Ganondorf told him. "They are a commonly seen species on the Bionis. They can indeed fly using those wings."

"A pretty weird location for the wings if you ask me… Can their heads support the weight of the rest of the body?" asked Nana.

"They have no problems with that," the Gerudo told her, "at least from what I've seen on videos…"

"I think we found our tour guide," said G&W, pointing at a relatively young man with neatly trimmed black hair wearing white clothing with intricate patterns, and he was holding a sign that told people from a travel agency called Happy Traveling Agency to come over to him. "And I think he looks very familiar… Too familiar…"

When the Smashers went over to him, he was surprised and said, "Wow! It's you guys! I didn't expect to see you people again!"

"Do we know you?" asked Popo.

"Yeah, I remember him," said Captain Falcon. "He's our tour guide when we were invited by Roy to Lycia."

"I'm so glad that you still remember me!" said the tour guide. "You remember my name, right?'

"Nope," said the racer bluntly.

"Oh, c'mon! It's very easy to remember!" the tour guide told him. "It has to do with my occupation, remember?"

"He's just kidding, I think," said G&W. "Your name's Toor Gyde. How can anyone forget that name?"

"Yeah! How can anyone forget a name like that!" said the tour guide. "Thanks for remember my name!"

"I really don't remember your name," said Captain Falcon.

"It's all right…" said Gyde. "At least somebody did… So anyway, is this all of you?"

Captain Falcon looked around himself and then said, "Yeah, I'm sure this is all of us."

"Good! Then let's head for the bus now!" said Gyde as he turned to point at a bus that was slightly visible just outside the exit. "I'll make sure that you people…" He turned around as he was saying that, only to find that the Smashers were no longer in front of him. When he turned to the bus, he saw them walking there without him. "Some things never change, don't they…?"

* * *

><p>"And thus life began to appear on both the Bionis and the Mechonis," Gyde explained to the Smashers as they were riding the bus. "Organic life appeared on the former, while mechanical life appeared on the latter."<p>

Despite his enthusiasm in explaining to the Smashers the history of the two islands, none of them were listening at all; they were all looking out the window and talking about the things they saw out there instead.

"I really want to try out driving those flying vehicles myself!" said Captain Falcon while looking at the hovering vehicles on the street.

"I wonder what sort of weapons they use here," said Snake, looking at a weapon store.

"They have an arcade center here as well!" commented Ness while looking at a building with glowing signs.

"They're really flying using the wings on their heads!" commented Pikachu when he saw airborne High Entia.

"Hey! I think I saw my own kind on the sidewalk just now!" said G&W.

Since this wasn't the first time he got ignored by these people, Gyde was used to this, but he still felt like wanting to grab their attention, so he asked them, "Are you curious about my clothing? This is…"

"The High Entia's clothes sure have some fancy designs!" said Samus while noting the clothes the people of the place were wearing.

"So yeah… I'm wearing clothing worn mainly by High Entia…" said Gyde. "Anyway, we are now on the way to…"

"I wonder how our hotel looks like," asked Young Link.

"I do know it's located at a place called Latael Shore. Sounds like a beach," replied Toon Link.

"Well, the travel brochure did show us that it is on a beach," Ness reminded him.

"Like the kids said, we're going to your hotel located at Latael Shore," said Gyde. "Latael Shore is a part of Eryth Sea, but despite being called a sea, it's different from normal seas in the way that…"

"Rather than being connected to the ocean," R.O.B. told the children, "it's located on the head of the Bionis, thus making it an inland sea."

"What your robotic buddy said…" said Gyde, trying not to sound annoyed that what he wanted to said got finished by someone else. "We'll spend about thirty minutes at that place, and then we'll go to…"

"I really want to see the Nopon soon!" said Nana. "They look so cute from pictures and videos! I want to pick one up!"

"We're planning to go to their settlement today, so you'll get your chance!" Popo told her.

"Right, we're going to the settlement of the Nopon today," said Gyde. "That place is called…"

"Their village is called Frontier Village," Popo told his twin sister.

Suddenly, the bus came to a stop in front of an intersection, and the Smashers noticed that everyone outside had stopped moving as well, at least not going across the intersection. "What happened?" asked Dr. Mario.

Some motorcycles then went across the street in front, and Gyde said, "I know! It's the…"

"It would appear that someone of high position in this country is coming through this way, hence the reason everyone stopped moving," interrupted R.O.B.

"That would be the empress, right?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Yes, most definitely Empress Melia Antiqua," replied the robot.

At this point, Gyde felt like throwing his arms into the air and scream, "That does it! You be your own tour guides instead!" But he restrained himself from doing so.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Smashers at Wuhu Island had reached their hotel and also finished checking into the place.<p>

"Nice place they've got here!" Kirby commented while looking around the lobby.

Just then, an employee of the hotel came rushing over to the front desk and said in panic, "The king of Dream Land is here!"

Hearing this, the receptionist immediately called for more employees to come and prepare a proper welcome for that V.I.P. Needless to say, the Smashers were very surprised to hear that the king of Dream Land was coming. "Dedede is coming?" asked Kirby.

"Wow… What a surprise!" commented Fox.

No sooner after news spread throughout the lobby, several employees were lined up at the sides of the front of the entrance. The door then opened, and the sound of trumpets could be heard coming from the outside, not to mention a high-pitched voice telling people to make way for the king and bow down to him.

Eventually, four Waddle Dees came into the hotel, carrying over their heads a palanquin, in which the penguin-like king of Dream Land, Dedede, was seated on. Following them was the king's loyal knight, Meta Knight.

Everyone bowed down in the presence of the king, except for Kirby, who simply raised his stubby arm into the air and said, "Hi!"

Dedede looked at him with an annoyed look and said, "You just can't bring yourself to show any respect to me, can't you?"

"Surprised to see you here!" said the pink puffball, ignoring what he said.

"It is a surprise to see you all here as well," said Meta Knight while looking at the Smashers. "I assume that you are here for vacation."

"Yeah," replied Kirby, "and I assume the same for you too?"

"Of course! A king has to have enjoyment in fun places after all! What better place than to come to the one called the king of vacation resorts, Wuhu Island?" replied Dedede. "Anyway, since we know each other too well, I'll forgive your lack of respect for the king, which is punishable by imprisonment. Now please excuse me as I allow myself to be checked into the room."

While Dedede's men were helping him getting checked into the hotel, Palutena asked, "He is a royalty, isn't he?"

"Do you know him, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked her.

"News of the surface don't really come that often to the sky, but things like who the world leaders there are usually do, so yes, I have indeed heard of him, but this is my first time seeing him in the flesh," replied the goddess. "Funny how I bowed down to him just now, since my position is higher than his."

"You are a goddess after all," said Pit.

"Oh well, nothing wrong with acting civilian-like, right?" said the goddess with a smile.

"Who rides a palanquin indoors?" Kirby asked Dedede from behind out loud.

"I do!" the king replied in an equally loud voice.

As everyone was going to go to his or her rooms, Bowser told the others, "You guys go on ahead first. I'm waiting for some people."

"Who are you waiting for?" Mario asked him.

"I invited some people over as well. Since I haven't seen them in a while, I figured that it would be a good idea to meet them in a place where we can have a fun and happy family reunion," he replied.

"Family reunion? I think I know who you're talking about…" said Mario.

"DADDY!" shouted a child's voice all of a sudden. A smile appeared on Bowser's face as he turned to the entrance when he heard that, and he saw a short, anthropomorphic turtle with a spiny shell running towards him as fast as it could.

"Son!" Bowser happily said with his arms wide open, and the aforementioned turtle tossed himself into his arms to embrace him. "I miss you so much!"

"Me too, daddy!" said the smaller turtle.

Suddenly, a group of seven anthropomorphic turtles rushed into the place and gathered around Bowser, all of them with looks of happiness on their faces. "Lord Bowser! It is an honor to see you again!"

The other Smashers were surprised by the sight of this, especially the Mario Brothers, Peach, and Yoshi. "Wow! I almost forgot about them!" said Luigi.

"Yeah, I totally forgot that Bowser has eight children!" said Yoshi.

"Only Junior is his son by blood, while the others are adopted," Peach corrected him.

The turtle with a green palm tree-like hair turned to the aforementioned Smashers first, and then the rest did so at the same time. "Aha! We finally meet again! Am I correct in saying that you made Lord Bowser's life a living hell while he was with you people?" asked that turtle, Iggy.

"We will avenge him if you laid a hand on him!" said the one with a light blue Mohawk, Larry.

"Anyone who hurts Lord Bowser shall face my wrath!" said the one with pink sunglasses while punching his palm, Roy.

"You won't get away with hurting my daddy!" said the one with a bib, Bowser Jr.

"Calm down, everyone," Bowser told them. "Nothing bad happened between us while we were together. Those are all of the past. Anything bad they did to us is all forgiven now. They are no longer our enemies."

"If Lord Bowser says so, I will honor his decision," said the one with a large amount of dark blue hair, Ludwig. "But know that this does not necessarily put us on friendly terms!"

While Bowser chatted with his children, Fox said to Mario, "So these are the children of Bowser I heard about?"

"Yez," said Mario. "Back when we were living in da Mushroom Kingdom and on bad-a terms with Bowza, he usually sent them to mess with uz."

"Looks like they haven't really forgiven you people yet," said Fox.

"I can see that-a," said Mario. "I'm sure they'll eventually let-a go of da past like their fatha."

While walking through the lobby, Luigi looked at the newspapers on a newspaper rack and noticed a particular headline. Taking that particular newspaper off the rack, he read through the headline, and then Donkey and Diddy went up to him in curiosity. "What are you reading?" asked the former.

"There's going to be an exhibition about some kind of suit created by an inventor named Atrocitin Evilene Nefariton," replied the plumber. "Some kind of suit that allows you to fly and do superhuman things, it seems…"

"Sounds cool!" said Diddy. "Are they going to sell this to the public?"

"Says nothing about that here," replied Luigi. "Why don't we go and see this exhibition tomorrow?"

"I'm in!" said the spider monkey.

"I'm in too! This soup must be so delicious that it made the headlines!" said Donkey while licking his lips, obviously mishearing what Luigi said. "Can't wait to try it out myself!"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

There you have it, the first chapter of my new story! This chapter could be longer, but I want to save some things for the next chapter so that I will have things to put in it. I still hope you like what you read here.

Please note that series portrayals are changed in my Super Smash Bros. series in order to make them fit into this universe I created and also to make up for my lack of knowledge on certain things. Even though I did research on Xenoblade, I do not consider myself to be well acquainted with it yet, so please keep in mind what I said previously if you encounter stuff about the series portrayed incorrectly.

You are free to provide me with information on that game if you want to too!

In case some people don't remember, Toor Gyde is my OC who first appeared in my Negima/Smash Bros. crossover Magister Saga. He's actually based off a character in Crayon Shin-chan. That character is a tour guide for Shin's family when they went on a trip to a country I forgot, and Gyde getting ignored by the Smashers, if I remember correctly, is a trait originally found in that character.

I own Parry, Blackshell, Toor Gyde, and Atrocitin Evilene Nefariton.


	2. Having Fun

**SBS Time!  
>TrueSapphire: <strong>Are you sure you played/watched Xenoblade fully? And Melia is a Crown Princess.  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>Yes, I watched videos of the game and looked up the plot from beginning to end, so I know the "basic outline."

I read that Melia became the leader of the High Entia in her Wiki profile, and another fan fiction I saw which takes place after the game called her an empress, so I went along with those.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonicblue92: <strong>You know who Princess Daisy is, right? How come she is never mentioned in your fanfics?**  
>Game2002: <strong>Yes, and I simply never thought of using her, that's all.

* * *

><p><strong>JakeCrusher: <strong>I found it ironic how Snake was being cynical about supernatural things while talking to a magical warlock!**  
>Game2002: <strong>The concept of a person with magical powers is more believable than the concept of landmasses being alive in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>Having Fun**

* * *

><p>The Smashers at the Bionis had arrived at their hotel located in Latael Shore. It was a wide five-story tall building with the balconies of hotel rooms visible at the front. If one were to go behind the hotel, they would see hallways with rows of hotel room doors lined along them.<p>

The children were all at the beach, looking at the sea that had quite a few people playing in it. Some landmasses could also be seen floating in the air.

"Wow! This sea is so clean!" commented Nana. "It almost looks like it's glowing when the sun shines down on it!"

"I've never seen such beautiful beach before!" said Popo. "They sure took good care of the environment here!"

"Playing in the sea is going to be a blast!" said Ness. "Let's just hope there's nothing dangerous in there…"

"I'm looking forward to ride a shark, if there is one!" said Toon Link with enthusiasm, causing the others to give him weird stares.

Young Link then took out his smartphone and looked at the time. "I think it's about time we go to the bus. We're going to Frontier Village, aren't we?"

"Yay! We're finally going to see the Nopon!" said Nana happily.

The kids went back to the hotel, where they saw the rest of the Smashers gathering at the lobby with Gyde.

"All right! As promised, we're going to go to Frontier Village now!" said Gyde. "We will have lunch there, and then we will visit the park in Makna Forest! As evening approaches, we will head over to the capital, Alcamoth, to have dinner there, and you are free to go sightseeing and shopping there before we return to the hotel to turn in for the night! Of course, while I'm saying all this, all of you have already left for the bus, thus I find myself talking to empty air again…"

Truer words cannot be said.

* * *

><p>Mario and Luigi walked out of their rooms wearing vacation clothing, not to mention carrying with them beach equipment. As they were heading down the hallway, they came across someone that surprised the former, and the ones they came across were surprised as well.<p>

"Pac-Man!" said Mario.

"Mario!" said the round, yellow being he encountered.

"Wow! Didn't expect-a to see you here!" Mario said to him while shaking his hand.

"Same thing here!" replied Pac-Man. "We thought our trip to America was a bit ruined by those mob you stopped, so I decided to make up for it by bringing my family to this place. Never thought I would run into you here! Is Game and Watch here?"

"No, he went-a to somewhere elze for vacation," replied the plumber. "He went-a to da Bioniz."

"Oh, I heard of that place before," said Pac-Man. "I'll give him a call when I have the time. You're hitting the beach, right?"

"Yez," replied Mario. "And you just-a arrived?"

"Yeah, we just arrived at the place, and we're heading over to our room," said Pac-Man. "Our room number is 705."

"It'z just-a next to our room!" said Mario. "Our room eez 706."

"Wow! What a coincidence!" said Pac-Man. "I'm sure we'll have a fun time together here!"

"Me too!" said Mario. "Okay, you go along and put-a your luggage away! We'll see each otha again some otha time! By da way, theez eez my younga brotha, Luigi!"

"Nice to meet you!" Luigi said to Pac-Man, and the former and his family greeted him as well.

"All right! Have fun!" Pac-Man told him, and then he left with his family, while the Mario Bros. headed down the hallway to find the elevator.

The Mario Bros. reached the elevator just in time to see it about to close, so Mario quickly pressed the down button to reopen it, but he saw that Bowser and his eight children were inside. "Sorry, no more space," Bowser told him.

"Oh, never mind… We'll wait for the next one…" said Mario, and then he let the elevator go down.

The elevator opened on the sixth floor, where they saw Miss Fit standing out there. "Sorry, it's dangerously close to being overweight," Bowser told her.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it can still hold," claimed Miss Fit. She squeezed her way into the elevator, only for the overweight alarm to go off."

"You're too fat! Get out!" Roy rudely told her.

Miss Fit felt as if an arrow went through her, and then the fitness trainer sat down in a curled up position outside the elevator while sobbing. As the door was closing, Ludwig could be heard telling Roy that he should be nicer to ladies.

* * *

><p>Nana couldn't be more thrilled to finally be able to see Nopon in her flesh at last, and luckily for her, the younger ones were more than willing to let her pick them up and cuddle them.<p>

"So cute!" said the Eskimo happily while cradling one in her hands. Several other Nopon were gathered around her, wanting to be picked up by her as well.

"Glad you're enjoying your time here, sis!" Popo said to her.

Ganondorf happened to be standing nearby, looking at the scenery of the village located inside a gigantic tree, when a young Nopon walked up to him and poked his leg to grab his attention. "Bobo wants Hom-Hom to pick Bobo up!" he said to him. "Hom-Hom very tall, so Bobo will have fun getting picked up by Hom-Hom!"

"Fine…" Ganondorf mumbled as he picked him up and lifted him high into the air to make him squeal in excitement.

When the Nopon surrounding Nana heard this and saw what happened, they all rushed over to him, abandoning her. "Hey! I'm not done hugging you yet!" she cried out to them with her hand reached out.

* * *

><p>Several young Nopon were gathered around Pikachu, looking at him with great curiosity and asking if he was a Nopon.<p>

"Um… No… I'm a Pikachu, not a Nopon…" replied the Pokemon.

"Pikachu's name is Pikachu?" asked a Nopon.

"Yeah, that's my name as well," said Pikachu.

"Pikachu is strange-looking Nopon!" said another Nopon. "Pikachu don't have big ears like Nopon!"

"I just said I'm not a Nopon… I'm a Pikachu," Pikachu told him.

Suddenly, a Nopon called out loud that he was selling ice-cream, and when the children heard it, they immediately rushed over in excitement, trampling Pikachu. Luckily for him, they were very light, so he wasn't injured at all.

* * *

><p>"This here is the leader of the Nopon, Chief Dunga!" Gyde said to Link, Zelda, Captain Falcon, and Samus while pointing his hand at an elderly Nopon with a large bushy beard and a towering hairdo. Standing next to him was an orange Nopon wearing a purplish vest.<p>

"It is an honor to meet you, chief!" Zelda politely said to him while bowing down. The other three Smashers bowed down as well.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Smashers!" Dunga said to them. "I have heard a lot about your exploits! You folks sure have been through a lot!"

"Truer words cannot be said!" said Captain Falcon with a smile. "News of us really go all over the place, doesn't it?"

"After all that you did, from supposedly waging war against the government and becoming heroes who saved the world from threats, how would the world not know about you people?" said the chief. "Anyway, welcome to Frontier Village! I hope you people will have a great time here! Feel free to look around this place!"

"Riki very happy to see Smashers! Smashers are Riki's favorite heroes!" said the Nopon next to him.

"Ah, I should introduce to you the Heropon of our village, Riki!" Dunga said to the Smashers while pointing his prehensile ear at him. "Every year, a particular Nopon is chosen to be the Heropon and is tasked with the duty to protect the village."

"Riki is Heropon! Riki is hero like Smashers!" said the Nopon while jumping up and down happily.

"Do you like being a hero?" Link asked him.

"Riki like being hero!" said Riki. "Riki protect village, family, and friends! Nopon and Hom-Homs respect Riki! Riki also fight with Shulk before!"

"Shulk is…" said Gyde, but the chief interrupted him.

"Shulk is the name of a Hom-Hom who lives in Colony 9," explained Dunga. "He made his name in the Bionis and even the Mechonis when he defeated a Mechon terrorist group that had been causing trouble for a while! Riki was there assisting Shulk and his friends when they attacked Colony 9!"

"I remember reading a news story about that now," said Samus after hearing what the chief said.

"If you want to see him, wait no further, for we are going to Colony 9 tomorrow!" said Gyde. After saying that, he said in his head, "I can't believe I finished that sentence without getting interrupted!"

* * *

><p>Snake was walking around the village by himself when he came across a very familiar person dressed as an astronaut. "Olimar! Didn't expect to see you here!"<p>

"I didn't expect to see you here as well!" the astronaut said to him. "What brings you here to Frontier Village?"

"On a trip with my pals," replied Snake, and then he looked at another astronaut standing next to him who looked quite a bit like him, but with eyes that were wide open. "A friend of yours, I assume."

"You can say that," said Olimar while turning his head to the other astronaut. "This is Alph. He comes from Koppai, a planet neighboring Hocotate."

"Nice to meet you, mister!" the other astronaut said to Snake while shaking his hand.

"He's also a biologist like me, but he's more into plants rather than animals," explained Olimar.

"I take that the both of you are here to study life here, right?" Snake asked him.

"Right," said Olimar with a nod. "I've heard about the Bionis for a while now, but never got the chance to come here, and now I finally got the chance! This place sure has some interesting creatures that you don't find elsewhere in the world! There's also this!" He took out a bottle of clear liquid that was glowing with a faint blue light.

"What's this?" asked Snake.

"This is an ether drink," replied the Hocotatian. "Ether is a necessity in the daily lives of all those living on the Bionis and the Mechonis. Failure to consume an adequate amount of them will result in death."

"Well, then I hope they never run out of this here," said Snake.

"Their lands produce an infinite amount of ether," explained Olimar, "so they never have to worry about running out. They managed to turn ether into a drink, like the one you see in my hand. While outsiders like us have no need for ether, it is still a healthy drink to try out. Try some if you can get your hands on them!"

"Tastes great! Trust me!" claimed Alph.

"Okay, I'll try one out when I come across one," said Snake. "Thanks for the information!"

As soon as he said this, a Noppon carrying a tray of bottles came over to them and asked them, "Are Hom-Homs interested in ether energizer? Ether energizer is very tasty!"

"I'll take one," said Snake as he bought one from him.

"Have you figured out why he called you a Hom-Hom?" Olimar asked Snake as the latter opened the bottle to drink from it.

"Tell me," said Snake after taking a sip.

"The humans of the Bionis are called Homs," explained Olimar. "Physically, they are no different from humans, and they have all the same daily needs. The only difference is that Homs require ether to survive. Since Nopon are native to the Bionis, and Homs are the only species here that look like normal humans, they can't tell the difference between them both and thus refer to humans as Homs as well."

"That makes sense," said Snake. "I assume saying that word twice is there preferred way of doing so."

"Well, Nopon usually have strange speech patterns…" said Olimar.

* * *

><p>Peach and Gunner were walking on the beach, and the former asked the latter, "Is this your first time at a beach?"<p>

"We have makeshift beaches back in the Final Destination," replied the Mii. "However, being on a real beach sure feels a lot different than being in a fake one!"

"Happy that you're finally given the freedom to travel anywhere you want, right?" Peach asked her.

"You bet! Master Hand didn't allow us to go out due to the possibilities of our limited A.I.s making us do strange things," said Gunner. "Now that we think and behave like real people, we are free!"

"The other Alloys are probably jealous of you," said Peach.

"They do not have feelings, so they can't feel jealousy," said the Mii.

Suddenly, a Frisbee flew in their direction, and Gunner caught it, and then they saw a scent hound and a duck with dark blue and pink feathers coming towards her. The dog barked in a cheerful manner at her and then panted, and then Gunner lowered the Frisbee to him while asking, "Is this yours?"

The dog grabbed the Frisbee with his mouth, and then Gunner petted his head as he happily wagged his tail.

"Duck! Hunt!" shouted a voice.

The dog and the duck turned to look at the owner of the voice, and then they ran towards the source, but not before the latter quacked at Gunner before leaving with the dog.

"Looks like they have the same owner," said Peach. "Never heard of someone having a duck as a pet before…"

"They seem to be getting along too," said Gunner. "Not like there's anything wrong with that, right?"

"Yeah, nothing wrong with that," said Peach with a nod. "Seeing different kinds of animals getting along with each other is always something nice to look at!"

* * *

><p>Fox and Falco were walking through the lobby, and then the former took note of a lanky, bespectacled man with a "tall" nose and curly hair wearing a business suit walking towards them with a couple of businessmen and then past them.<p>

Fox turned to look at that man and said, "That's Manith A. Rottinbren! He's a renowned astronomer."

"Oh, so that's Rottinbren," said the pheasant. "No wonder he looks so familiar."

"I wonder what he's doing here?" asked Fox.

"Can't a space expert take a vacation?" Falco asked him. "Plus, I heard he's good friends with Nefariton, and the latter is here to showcase his creation about a super suit, so he's probably here to be with his friend."

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Fox with a nod.

Meanwhile, in outer space, at a distance where the landmasses of Tooneria were somewhat visible, an object that resembled a floating garden with a building in the center of it was slowly drifting in its direction…

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

I own Manith A. Rottinbren.

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>

Below are the hotel rooms of the Smashers at Wuhu Island. The hotel is seven stories tall and has rooms starting at the second floor. There are 51 rooms in each floor, one of them being . rooms. The hotel reserved for them rooms as close to each other as possible. This does not include Miss Fit, Pac-Man, and Dedede, however.

Mario, Luigi, Parry: 706  
>Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy: 736<br>Roy, Morton Ludwig: 735  
>Lemmy, Larry, Iggy: 737<br>Peach, Gunner: 710  
>Fox, Falco: 625<br>Palutena, Pit: 614 (V.I.P room)  
>Yoshi, Lucario: 644<br>Kirby, Pichu, Jigglypuff: 643  
>Dedede, Meta Knight: 714 (V.I.P. room)<br>Pac-Man: 705  
>Donkey, Diddy: 623<br>Brawler, Swordfighter: 701  
>Miss Fit: 414<p>

Palutena paid for her own room. She's filthy rich.


	3. Super Exo

**Chapter 3  
>Super Exo<strong>

* * *

><p>That night, the Smashers of the Bionis were at the fanciest department store of Alcamoth. After having dinner at a restaurant there, they each went their own way, some of them in small groups, to go touring until it was time for them to gather at the bus to return to the hotel.<p>

On the roof of the department store, which was accessible to everyone, was a place where people liked to gather at night to look at the stars and also the lighted up face of the Mechonis, which was visible directly across where they were.

R.O.B., Zelda, Link, and Pikachu were at the place, looking at the mechanical giant and also gazing at the stars. "It'd be lying if I said that isn't the biggest robot in the world," commented Link. "If that thing really did move in the past, then it's easily the biggest thing to ever have moved around on this planet, including the very stone giant we're on!"

"It is very hard to believe, if indeed the legends of the Bionis and the Mechonis are true," agreed R.O.B.

"We're going there on the morning of the third day from now, so I'm sure we'll learn more about that place soon," said Zelda.

"I look forward to see how life exists on a landmass made entirely out of metal," said R.O.B.

"Same here!" said Link, and then he raised his head into the air. "Look at the stars! Can't remember the last time I saw such a large amount of beautiful stars in the sky!"

"We're very high above sea level, and the Bionis is overall a very environmental place, so it's very easy to see stars here," said Zelda. "They even purposely put as little light as possible up here so that the stars aren't dimmed out."

"Nowadays, it's not that easy to find places that are so environmentally clean," said Link. "We're lucky to be able to find one! Let's hope that the Bionis will continue to stay green even after several years!"

"Agreed!" said Zelda with a smile while watching the sparkling stars in the sky, not to mention shooting stars.

* * *

><p>That night, Miss Fit and her twin brother were asleep in their hotel rooms, and the latter suddenly heard the former crying and talking at the same time.<p>

"I went on a diet for you, and you suddenly change your preference? Why…? Why…?!" cried the fitness trainer.

Sitting up and looking at his sister, her brother asked, "You're dreaming about the time your ex-boyfriend dumped you because he suddenly had a preference for fat women, right?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, quite a number of people had gathered at a square in Wuhu Town, a residential area of Wuhu Island, as there was a stage set up there with a curtain at the back of it.<p>

It was the day a renowned inventor named Atrocitin Evilene Nefariton was going to showcase his latest invention. Why he decided to show it off on a popular vacation resort was something that was going to be answered during the presentation as well.

Some of the Smashers were present at the scene, waiting for the presentation to start. "A special suit, eh? I wonder how special it is," wondered Fox.

"I wonder if they have sizes for someone like me," said Diddy, who was sitting on Donkey's shoulders, as he was too short compared to the rest of the people in the crowd to see the stage.

The chattering among the crowd soon died down when they saw a somewhat short man wearing a business suit coming onto the stage. He had a large amount of gray hair that stuck out in every direction, as if it "went through an explosion," and a large moustache. Another notable thing about him was that his pupils were not looking straight ahead, but rather, each of them was looking in different directions. If one wasn't familiar with him, they'd think he had some sort of mental issue, what with crazy-looking eyes like that.

Placing a microphone close to his mouth, the man said, "Good morning, everyone! I am Atrocitin Evilene Nefariton, the soon-to-be ruler of the wor… Ahem, sorry… Force of habit… You see, when I was a kid, I dreamed of being a supervillain and always talked about wanting to take over the world. I was a little kid after all, and you know how children like to say ridiculous things. I realized this as I grew older and thus decided that I should be doing things that would benefit the world instead, thus I dedicated myself to inventing things that would help people."

"Haha! What a funny fellow!" commented Diddy.

"I'm sure some people must have been through that when they were kids," said Falco. "I used to dream of being able to fly with my bare hands, but now I realize that it's impossible."

"I thought you still dream of that the last time I checked?" Fox asked him.

"Get your facts straight," claimed the pheasant with a questionably straight face.

"Today, I'm going to show you my latest invention, which some of you should already know that it's a super suit of some kind," continued Atrocitin. "Why exactly am I showing off something like this here? Why don't we take a look at the suit itself first?"

When he pointed his arm at the curtain behind himself, it was pulled open, and a silver "robot" with a pair of white, round eyes and a triangular mouthpiece resembling the covering of an air vent was revealed.

Sounds of amazement and rounds of applause were heard when the suit was revealed, and then Atrocitin said, "This is the suit I wanted to show you people! I call it the Super Exo!"

"That's the one? I was expecting something more colorful…" commented Diddy.

"This suit is currently in development, so we are unable to make a live demonstration of what it can do now," said Atrocitin. "However, I have prepared a CGI video that will show you what it will be capable of doing! Everyone, please turn to the screen on the side of the building over there!" He pointed his hand to said screen on said building, and then a video was shown on it.

Heroic-sounding music started playing as a 3D image of the Super Exo appeared on the screen. The suit waved its hand before flying into the air with its arms raised into the air like a stereotypical superhero. It flew around in the air very fast before flying into the sea and "swam" alongside fish.

After traveling around underwater for a while, the Super Exo flew back to the surface and headed for a volcano. It flew inside it and went straight into the lava, only to remerge in a perfect condition, a sight that made people amazed.

The scenery around the Super Exo suddenly changed to that of an empty field, and then the suit started running as fast as it could. A racing car appeared on the screen, traveling alongside it, but the suit was seen running faster than it.

The suit then ran in front of the car and stopped it effortlessly with its hands and then lifted it into the air, another sight that amazed the audience.

After putting the racing car onto the ground, the Super Exo flew into the air until it was in outer space. As it crossed its arms in front of its chest, a bunch of text appeared in front of it. It said: _With the Super Exo, anyone can be a superhero!_

With that, the video presentation ended, and there were cheers and rounds of applause coming from the audience.

"Wow! I change my mind about the suit! It looks awesome!" exclaimed Diddy.

"Not bad," commented Falco, "though I'm having a hard time believing they're actually selling something like this to the public… Wouldn't it be dangerous for it to fall into the wrong hands?"

"They're probably going to require people to have licenses for owning one to prevent something like that from happening," said Fox.

"I'm glad that you people showed positive reactions to it!" said Atrocitin. "I know that some of you are thinking that something like this would be dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands. Fear not, because like owning guns, you will need to have a license in order to own a Super Exo. Other safety precautions are being considered at the moment, so please do not worry about this thing potentially causing problems. I created this with the intention for everyone to become supervill… I mean superheroes, sorry… I want everyone to be able to feel special, and with the creation of the Super Exo, I believe everyone will be able to achieve that feeling of specialness!

"Different sizes and colors are currently in development, so rest assure that once everything is complete, everyone will get the chance to wear this and feel like a superhero! The reason I showed you this here is because you can also use it to have fun in places that are considered dangerous. With this Super Exo, you will be able to take a stroll around the inside of a volcano, go swimming in the ocean depths, and go flying to outer space with no fear of being harmed! What better place to show off something that can also be used for adventures on an island full of fun and adventures like Wuhu Island?"

"I was right!" said Fox after hearing about the license thing.

* * *

><p>The presentation eventually came to an end, and Atrocitin left with his employees and secretary to a place where there were lesser people. A lanky man with curly hair suddenly appeared in front of him. "That was quite a presentation you put up, Mister Nefariton," he said to the inventor.<p>

"Ah, Manith A. Rottinbren! It's a pleasure to see you!" said Atrocitin as he shook hands with the man.

"I am very impressed by your Super Exo, especially the part where it can travel to outer space," said Manith.

"I am most pleased to hear that you like it!" said Atrocitin. "You are a man of astronomy, so it is obvious that you would be interested in it!"

"Indeed," said Manith. "Your Super Exo looks more adept for spacewalks than the spacesuits we currently have. I can already see a future where going to space is something that anyone is capable of doing."

"I can see that future as well!" said Atrocitin. "For the welfare of the future generation, we are doing our best to make this suit comfortable and accessible to everyone! I look forward to everyone having a great time with the Super Exo!"

"I'm sure everyone will praise your invention and like it," said Manith. "Still, there is much safety concern to think about if you want to make that thing available to the public. Crime is easy to pull off if anyone can easily get their hands on it."

"I am well aware of this, so rest assure that I will see to it that my invention does not fall into the wrong hands!" Atrocitin assured him.

"For the sake of your reputation, I really do hope you think of a good safety precaution," the astronomer told him.

As they were talking to each other, Meta Knight came over to them and said to Atrocitin, "Mister Nefaritin, it is good to see you again!"

Atrocitin looked down at the round knight and said, "Meta Knight! It is a pleasure to see you again! How fares you nowadays?"

"I now serve the king of Dream Land, just like what my ancestors have been doing for centuries," replied Meta Knight.

"That is no small task, and it is an honorable one! I hope the king is satisfied with your service, much like how I am very glad with your service when you worked with me!" Atrocitin said to him.

"The king is very pleased with my service," the knight told him. "I am glad that you are still satisfied with my service from when I worked at your company."

"You are a very talented engineer," Atrocitin told him. "Never have I seen someone with such nimble and skilled fingers when it comes to building things! Truth be told: I was sad when you said you wanted to seek other job opportunities."

"Even though I said that, I ended up working as an engineer at Great Tech City, but that's now in the past," said Meta Knight. "I think it is better that I follow the footsteps of my ancestors and serve the king."

"As long as you are happy with what you are currently doing, I am happy for you as well!" Atrocitin told him.

After Meta Knight left, Atrocitin told Manith, "He was my best employee. It is heartbreaking that he didn't stay in my company forever."

"Yes, I can understand the feeling of losing someone who has been so helpful to you, only for him to leave you behind in the end," said Manith. "I can indeed understand that."

* * *

><p>After more than thirty minutes of driving, the bus carrying the Smashers finally arrived at the city located at the leg of the Bionis, Colony 9.<p>

The vehicle stopped in an empty lot to let the Smashers and Gyde come down. "Allright,we'rehereinColony9,aplacethatisknownforthelocationofaswordcalledtheMonado,whichhasbeenusedbywarriorsoftheBionisinthepasttofightagainsttheMechon," said Gyde really fast. "ThelastknownpersontowieldtheMonadoisateennamedShulk,whichIm'sureyou' !"

His high speed talking only made the Smashers stare at him with strange looks rather than wandering off on their own.

* * *

><p>Colony 9 wasn't exactly the most beautiful and wealthiest-looking place on the Bionis, as evident of countryside-like buildings rather than towering skyscrapers and fancy-looking buildings. There were still some tall structures, however.<p>

The Smashers took their time traveling around the place, doing sightseeing and shopping, not to mention having lunch.

After they were done eating, Gyde took them to a high place overlooking the city. From there, they could see that the city was built atop various cliffs that were raised over water, and as such, the city was divided into sections that were connected to each other via bridges.

"Are you sure this is a city? It's more of a town if you ask me…" commented Link.

"It's officially referred to as a city, though," said Gyde. "Colony 9 takes pride in being meshed together with nature, as you can tell from the stone structures and greenery found in various parts of the place."

"Is there anything interesting here?" asked Dark Pit. "Compared to Alcamoth, this place is f***ing boring… Even Frontier Village is more interesting, what with being inside a tree and inhabited by a unique species."

"We'll go to the place where the Monado is kept, then," suggested Gyde.

"You mean the sword that has been used in the war with the Mechon by the Homs for centuries? Sounds interesting!" said Young Link.

"All right, it's off to see the Monado we go!" said Gyde.

He led the group towards the staircase that led up to where they were at the same time a small group of teenagers consisting of two boys and a girl was climbing up it.

The girl, a blonde with shoulder-length hair, looked at the sky and noticed something, so she told her two companions, "Shulk! Reyn! There's something burning in the sky!"

What she said was heard by the Smashers and Gyde as well, so they all looked at the sky and were surprised to see a flaming object that appeared to be falling towards the ground. "What is that?! A meteorite?!" asked Popo.

They all watched in awe as the "meteorite" crashed in the outskirt of the city. An explosion took place when the object crashed, and the ground shook as well.

"Want… Want to go and see what it is?" asked Link.

"Not a bad idea," said Ganondorf.

"There's a gate located at the bottom of this staircase that will take you to where it crashed," Gyde told the Smashers.

"All right, let's go observe that meteorite!" said Toon Link with enthusiasm. "I can't wait to see what alien stuff it brought along!"

"Let's hope it didn't bring along some nasty alien to our planet…" said Ness.

All the Smashers barring Zelda, Game & Watch, Pikachu, Snake, and the Ice Climbers ran to the site where the thing crashed. The two aforementioned boys decided to go check out the supposed meteorite as well. "You stay here, Fiora," one of the boys, who had blond hair, said to the girl. "Reyn and I will go and see what it is."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the crash site, they saw pieces of burning rock, wood, and metal scattered all over the place. There were also several star-shaped objects that appeared to be living things scattered all over the place, as they had faces and were twitching and writhing in pain.<p>

"What… What crashed?" asked Link.

"Are those starfishes?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Look! There's a person there!" said one of the boys, who had brown hair, pointing to a half-conscious woman with light blond hair dressed in a light blue dress lying on her front.

As they approached the woman, who was starting to regain full consciousness, someone suddenly came down from the sky.

It was a being covered from head to toe in shiny silver metal that looked orange due to the flames around the place. His head was shaped like a human head for the most part, his triangular mouthpiece resembled the covering of an air vent, and his eyes consisted of a pair of shiny, white, pupil-less triangles. He also sported a crimson cape on his back.

* * *

><p>"Can't-a believe I didn't realize theez until now…" said Mario as he took a seat with Luigi and Peach among several people who were looking forward to see a race that was happening on the island. Parry was perched on Luigi's shoulder.<p>

"Maybe you should've looked at the fliers they were passing out and also the advertisements for this," Luigi said to him.

"I might-a consida entering eet if I found-a out about theez earlier," said Mario. "Eez anyone among uz joining da race?"

"As far as I'm concerned, no," said Luigi. "According to Kirby, however, Meta Knight is in it. In fact, you can see him over there!" He pointed to a blue and white sports car that had Meta Knight standing next to it.

Elsewhere, Dedede was seated on a special seat prepared for him. "For my sake, that Meta Knight better win the race," he said to his subjects. "That way, everyone will know the kind of great people my country has!"

"Oh, he'll win for sure," said Kirby, who was next to him.

The latter was surprised at his sudden appearance and angrily said, "Who gave you the permission to sit close to me?!"

"Me!" replied the pink puffball.

"Making close contact to the king without his permission is a crime!" the king told him.

"Oh look, the race is starting!" said Kirby, ignoring him while pointing at the racetrack.

Dedede turned to the racetrack and saw all the racers in their sports cars. The announcer, after adjusting his microphone, said, "Welcome to the Wuhu Grand Prix! I'm sure everyone is looking forward to the beginning of the race! Without further ado, we will begin the race! Before that, let us have a quick run through of all the people participating in the race!"

The announcer then introduced each of the racers using a large screen located in front of the audience seats, and after he was done, he showed everyone the racetrack, which took up half the island.

"All right, now that we have the introductions out of the way, we will now begin the race!" continued the announcer.

The countdown was on, and all the racers had their feet on their gas pedals to get ready to take off. When the countdown reached zero, they were all off, and people started cheering for their favorite racers. There were a couple of helicopters up in the air, capturing the race cars on their cameras for people to see on the large screen.

"You can do it, Meta Knight!" Kirby shouted out loud.

"You better win the race and give our country a good impression!" shouted Dedede.

Meta Knight was in the last position before the race started, but he quickly made his way to the top, though some of the racers up front were very good, so he wasn't exactly having an easy time trying to surpass them. Even so, he had confidence that he would be able to surpass them after enough laps.

Everyone watched as the sports cars returned to the starting line after completing a lap, and those who saw their favorite racers crossing the line cheered out loud for them.

A while after all the racers made their first lap, a person wearing a black cap and orange clothes with long sleeves that had somewhat puffy sleeves got off his seat and made his way onto the racetrack.

Someone from a pit crew noticed that person walking towards the center of the racetrack and thus told him to get out of there, as it was dangerous. That person ignored him and took off his hat and shirt, revealing himself to be a twenty-year old or so girl with short, purple hair that had a pair of ponytails that were longer than the rest of her hair. She was wearing what appeared to be a suit of armor and gauntlets that were connected to the former via wires and tubes.

Semi-curved blades going past her hands suddenly came out from her gauntlets, the left one charged with electricity, while the right one glowed in a burning, orange light.

The lead racer eventually came into sight and sped in her direction. When it was close, the girl, with an angry expression, swung the left blade at the sports car, slicing off the front half and causing the whole thing to flip into the air and to the side. Needless to say, everyone was shocked at the sight of this.

More and more race cars appeared on the scene, and the girl sliced them all up and destroyed them, but miraculously, none of the racers perished.

"What is that crazy girl doing?!" asked Dedede in shock and anger. "How dare she ruin a fine race?!"

Meta Knight eventually showed up, and he was shocked to see wreckages of his opponents' sports cars lying on and at the sides of the racetrack. The girl focused her attention on Meta Knight, and when he was close, she did the same thing to it as she did to the other sports cars.

Meta Knight jumped out of his car the last second, so unlike the other racers, he didn't go flying with his ride and get injured. He then turned to the girl and asked her, "Who are you and what are you doing?!"

The girl didn't answer him; instead, she ran at him and swung her right blade at him, but he jumped out of the way. Meta Knight continued to dodge her blade swings when she kept on attacking him. When he saw that she wasn't targeting anyone who ran to the racetrack to help the injured racers, it became apparent that he was her target.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

When it comes to describing characters, I usually don't describe licensed characters with great detail, since pictures of them already exist. OCs are described with more detail, as there are no pictures of them.


	4. Revenge of the Past

**SBS Time!  
>Sonicblue92: <strong>Are you gonna add characters from video game-based TV shows like Cylindria and Spiral from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures or Sticks the Badger from Sonic Boom? I remember you added Scratch and Grounder from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>I am unacquainted with Ghostly Adventures, so there probably won't be anything from that show. As for Sonic Boom stuff, that is to be determined.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>Revenge of the Past**

* * *

><p>The Smashers and the two boys fixated their eyes on the armored being that landed from the sky, and Link asked out loud, "Who are you? Are you related to this thing that crashed from the sky?"<p>

Ignoring Link's question, the being walked towards the woman in the light blue dress and forcefully picked her up by the hair from behind, causing her to cry in pain.

"Hey! What are you doing to that woman?! Let her go!" the blond-haired boy angrily shouted at the being.

The being ignored him, and flames started to come out from the bottom of its feet to signify that it was going to take off. R.O.B. wasn't pleased with what he saw, so with careful aiming, he fired a beam from one eye and struck the being, interrupting its attempted flight and also making it let go of the woman.

Link ran to the woman to help her up. "Are you all right?"

"Do not interfere! You have nothing to do with this!" the being angrily said in a deep, computerized voice as it stood up and glared at Link.

"Then you better give a good explanation regarding who you are and what you are doing with this woman!" Link told him. "You're not treating her nicely, so we see fit to interfere unless you give a good reason!"

"She is an alien bent on taking over the world! I am attempting to destroy her and save the world!" claimed the being.

Everyone gave the being weird stares after hearing what it said. "Well, she might actually come from space, since we saw her after whatever she was on crashed, buuuuuut… not all aliens are bad, you know…" said Ness.

"Plus, if you really wanted to kill her, you would've done so right away rather than wanting to carry her away," added Ganondorf, "and when you want to carry someone, you don't grab them by the hair. You're going to end up ripping off their hair and making them fall. This should be common sense!"

"Actually, I was told to bring her back to the lab for… dissection…" said the being.

"Hate to break it for ya, pal, but you sound like you have no idea what you want to say…" the brown-haired boy said to it. "It's like you're trying to make up a story right on spot…"

"That's because I wasn't expecting to run into someone attempting to stop me…" replied the being. "Gah! Forget that! I have a job to do, so if you dare mess with me, the Overlord, you'll pay with your life! Have at thee!" The being calling itself the Overlord pointed its fists at them, and then small turrets came out from all around its wrists and started firing rapidly like a machine gun, so they all ran for their lives to avoid getting shot.

"You want a fight? Don't blame me, then!" Dark Pit angrily said as he made a silver bow appear in his hand out of nowhere. Taking aim at the Overlord, he fired an arrow made of purple energy and struck its right hand.

After that, Dark Pit ran at it with one arm pulled back, and all of a sudden, a metal casing with electricity at the front appeared around his arm. When close to the Overlord, he used the metal casing to give it an uppercut that sent it flying back through the air in an arc.

"Is that all you've got? Stand back up and fight like a man!" Dark Pit said to it after it hit the ground.

The Overlord slowly got back up on one knee and angrily said to him, "Fine! You can have her, but don't think I'm going to give up so easily on capturing her! You'll regret ever crossing paths with the Overlord! The next time we meet, I won't go easy on you! You better be prepared to go to your graves when I come back! Hyuck hyuck hyuck hyuck hyuck hyuck!"

The Overlord then took off into the air using thrusters underneath its feet. The cloned angel shouted angrily at it to come back and was going to take flight to go after it, but Mewtwo told him to drop the thought of that.

"So… what was that all about…?" asked Young Link, watching the Overlord fly away.

"A poor attempt at being a villain," said Ganondorf, also looking at the Overlord. "Or maybe a hero, if he's telling the truth about that supposed alien girl."

"We should get her to the hospital first," suggested Link, who had the woman's arm over his shoulders.

"I know a hospital in Colony 9," the blond-haired boy told him. "We'll take her there!"

"Lead the way, then!" the Hylian told him.

"Wait… The Lumas…" said the girl weakly while looking at the stars lying on the ground.

"You mean these starfishes?" asked Link.

Everyone looked at the stars lying on the ground and noticed that some of them disappeared in bursts of miniature stars. "Did they just explode?" asked Ness.

"Please… save the ones that are still alive…" said the woman weakly.

* * *

><p>Moving around swiftly, Meta Knight was able to dodge each of the blade strikes from the mysterious girl who wrecked several sports cars and attacked him. Being a skilled swordsman himself, Meta Knight was able to tell from the way the girl moved and swung her blades that she was highly skilled.<p>

While this was happening, the audience was watching in shock, and none of them dared to go down there to do something.

"What are you doing only dodging her attacks?!" Dedede called out to Meta Knight. "Fight back! Show her that the knight of Dream Land is not to be trifled with!"

"But Your Majesty, Sir Meta Knight does not have his sword at the moment, so he cannot retaliate!" a Waddle Doo serving him told him.

"Then go get his sword! It's in the locker room, isn't it? Get it for him so he can fight back!" Dedede told him.

"Your Majesty, Kirby already got his sword for him!" a Waddle Dee with a blue bandana tied around his head told him while pointing at the sight of the pink puffball running towards the racetrack with a golden sword in his hand.

"Meta Knight! Catch!" Kirby shouted at the knight before throwing the sword at him, and he managed to catch it.

"Now we're even!" the knight said to his attacker before charging at her. They clashed their weapons against each other several times. Thankfully, his sword was durable enough to resist electricity and heat, so it did not suffer any damage from coming in contact with her blades.

Meta Knight eventually backed away from her and swung his sword hard to fire sword beams that she managed to deflect with her blades. The former then charged at her with his sword pointing at her while spinning like a drill. She crossed her blades in front of herself to block the incoming attack.

Meta Knight drilled against the blades for a few seconds before getting repelled by her when she swung her blades outwards. Immediately after that, Meta Knight pulled his cape in front of himself and disappeared. He reappeared behind her and slashed her armored suit from behind, making a gash on it and also making her take some steps forward. When she turned around, she was hit in the body by a couple of sword beams. Meta Knight then flew at her fast and slashed her across the body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Her armored suit was badly damaged by the slash, so much that it caused her blades to return to normal. The knight then forcefully disarmed her of the gauntlets by cutting the wires and the tubes connecting them to the body armor. Once everything dangerous on her was disarmed, the police rushed into the scene and carried her away by the arms.

"I'll bloody kill you! I'm going to bloody kill both you and Atrocitin! You'll both pay with your lives! You'll pay!" the girl angrily shouted at him as the police carried her away.

Seeing that Meta Knight had defeated his enemy, the audience went wild with rounds of applause.

"Haha! That's my Meta Knight! You made your king proud!" Dedede happily said. He then used this opportunity to boast out loud to everyone.

As he watched the girl get taken away, Meta Knight couldn't help but wonder why she wanted him dead and even Atrocitin. To get the answer, he would have to either ask Atrocitin whether or not he knew who that girl was or visit that girl herself in prison.

* * *

><p>The Smashers managed to get the woman to the hospital, not to mention some of the stars she told them to rescue. Only six of them were still alive, however.<p>

After being told by the doctor that the woman was in a stable condition, they were relieved. The doctor also added that her injuries healed surprisingly fast.

After the doctor left to check on her condition more, Ness said, "So I take she is an alien after all, which is why her injuries healed fast."

"Or maybe she just has special powers," said Ganondorf, and then he turned to Mewtwo. "Did you manage to find out anything by reading her mind before we brought her here?"

"I tried to, but surprisingly, she has some sort of mental barrier that prevented me from reading her mind completely," replied the Pokemon.

"Mental barrier? Does she have psychic powers as well?" asked Ness in interest.

"Unsure, but in the very least, I can confirm that she has special powers," said Mewtwo.

"How about the Overlord? Did you find out anything about him?" asked Dark Pit.

"No, because I didn't think of doing so that time," replied Mewtwo.

"Tsk! You just let our chance of finding out who he is and what his real intentions are get away! You call yourself smart, and yet you fail to realize doing something like that!" grumbled the cloned angel.

Instead of being offended, the Pokemon humbly said, "Even I am not perfect in assessing situations, so I admit that it was a mistake for not thinking of doing that."

Gyde looked at the blond-haired boy and his two companions and asked the former, "Excuse me, but I'm sure I know who you are… Are you, by any chance, Shulk?"

"Why yeah, that's me," replied the boy.

"I knew you look familiar! You're the Hom who made his name bringing down the Mechon terrorist group!" said Gyde.

"And let me guess, these people with you are the Smashers, right?" asked the girl.

"Yep! The one and only Smashers!" replied Game & Watch proudly.

"No wonder I found you people so familiar-looking!" said the brown-haired boy.

The blond-haired boy stretched out his hand to Captain Falcon, since he was the closest Smasher to him, and shook hands with him. "It's nice to meet you people in person!"

"Nice to see a hero like you too!" said the racer. "I'm Douglas Jay Falcon!"

The rest of the Smashers then introduced themselves to Shulk and his friends. When they were done, the girl introduced herself. "My name's Fiora!"

"And I'm the one and only Reyn!" replied the brown-haired boy. "I was also there fighting alongside Shulk when Metal Face and his not-so-merry band of Mechon decided to make our city their playground, so I'm also a hero like him!"

Just then, the doctor came back out and said they could go and see the woman if they wanted to, so Shulk, Dr. Mario, Captain Falcon, Mewtwo, Link, and Samus chose to go in and see her.

After they went inside, Snake turned his attention to the television broadcasting for everyone in the hospital to see and saw that it was showing a news report about the Super Exo. When the Smashers saw the Super Exo, they immediately noticed something about it.

"Does that Super Exo thing look a lot like the Overlord or what?" asked Ness.

"You're right…" said Marth, noticing the similarities. "In fact, they're nearly identical, save for the lack of a cape and friendlier-looking eyes."

"Does that mean the Overlord is in cahoots with that Nefariton guy?" asked Young Link.

"I do agree on the similarities, but I recommend that we do not jump to conclusions so fast," suggested R.O.B. "Atrocitin Evilene Nefariton is a brilliant man who has contributed to the world several times after all, so it would be unthinkable to think that the Overlord is associated with him."

"How do you explain why the Overlord looks a lot like the suits he created, then?" asked Dark Pit. "If you ask me, that Nefariton guy is probably trying to trick people into thinking he's a good guy. With such a malicious-sounding name like that, it's totally obvious that he's not clean!"

"Supposedly, he doesn't have a clean track record in the past," said Ganondorf. "He committed crimes when he was younger and was imprisoned, but was eventually freed early due to good behavior and has been doing good ever since. Not sure if that says anything…"

A different news report was then broadcasted. "In other news, a part-timer named Ike was fired after his first night as a guard in the pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's Pizza when he destroyed all the animatronics there, claiming that they were possessed and attacking him, so he did so out of self-defense."

* * *

><p>Inside the woman's room, the aforementioned Smashers and Shulk were standing around the bed, and the star-like creatures were jumping up and down happily on and around her. "Are you feeling better now?" Link asked her.<p>

"I'm all right," she replied with a nod. "Thank you for your help."

"What's your name?" Shulk asked her.

The woman looked like she hesitated for a while before replying, "Ros… Rosalina…"

"Rosalina? Okay," said Samus. "So… can you tell us what exactly happened? What did you fell down with and who was that person who attacked you?"

Again, Rosalina looked like she hesitated, and then she replied, "I… I don't know who that man who attacked me was… In fact, I didn't see him attacking me at first at all… Missiles suddenly flew at my observatory without a warning and shot it down… I didn't even see him until I was on the ground and you arrived…"

"Did you just say missiles struck your observatory?" asked Captain Falcon. "Can you please clarify what you mean by observatory?"

Rosalina looked at him for a few seconds and then said, "I… I work in a space station…"

"So you're an astronaut?" asked Dr. Mario.

"You can say that…" replied the woman. "And these… are Lumas… They're star-like entities I discovered in space, and they have taken a liking to me…"

"Never heard of or seen them before…" said Samus.

"If it is all right with you, I would like some quiet time with the Lumas…" said Rosalina, sounding scared. "I want to be alone with them for a while…"

The Smashers could tell that she was scared, so they respected her decision and thus left the room afterwards. After leaving the room, Captain Falcon asked Mewtwo, "Did you manage to find out anything by reading her mind?"

"Again, she has some sort of mental barrier preventing me from reading her mind completely, but I can tell she's hiding something, just that I don't know what it is," replied the Pokemon.

"Judging by the way she hesitates before answering us, it really does seem so," said Samus. 'It's almost as if she's trying to come up with something to tell us instead of answering honestly…"

"So what are we going to do about her?" asked Shulk.

"She seems to be in a healthy state," said Dr. Mario. "Perhaps we should find out which space organization she works at and contact them."

"Shouldn't something like this have already grabbed the attention of space organizations?" asked Link. "They do have satellites monitoring space activities after all, so it would be strange if they haven't sent someone to look for her yet."

"You have a point," said Dr. Mario. "In that case, we don't have to worry much about her. People she knows will eventually come and look for her."

"Then you can leave her to us in the meantime," Shulk told them. "You're tourists, right? You should go have fun instead. Leave her to me and my friends!"

"If you insist," said Captain Falcon.

* * *

><p>The girl who attacked Meta Knight was, obviously, imprisoned, and Meta Knight was able to get the approval to see her.<p>

Standing in front of the iron bars containing the girl, who was seated on the floor with her back facing Meta Knight, the knight told her, "I have questions to ask you."

"Of course you have," replied the girl in an angry tone.

"I assume you should know what questions I'm going to ask you," said Meta Knight. "Who are you and why did…"

"Alina Polzin, daughter of Rostislav Polzin," interrupted the girl. "Ring any bells?"

"Polzin?" asked Meta Knight, sounding a bit surprised. "Rostislav Polzin… Can it be?"

"Yes, the very same Rostislav Polzin you and Atrocitin mercilessly sent to prison, where he died a miserable man, and our family lived a life of poverty while he was in prison and never even got to say good-bye to him!" the girl name Alina angrily said as she stood up, turned around, and approached Meta Knight.

"You are his daughter…" said Meta Knight in disbelief.

"Yes, and I have inherited all his skills in engineering and technology, which is how I was able to build the weapon used for fighting you," Alina said to him. "Thanks to you and your former boss, our family suffered greatly, and after the death of my father, not a day goes by do I not think about avenging him! Both you and Atrocitin are to blame for everything that went wrong with my family!"

"I apologize for the hardship you have been through," Meta Knight told her, "but you do realize the reason your father was imprisoned, right?"

"Yes, and you threw him into the gulag for that!" Alina angrily told him.

"It was Atrocitin's decision, not mine," said Meta Knight. "I agree that it was too harsh to send him to the gulag, but if you think about it, he was trying to sell something to the black market. The last thing Atrocitin wants is his inventions to be used for the wrong purpose."

"Doesn't matter! You caught him doing that, and then Atrocitin heartlessly sent him to the gulag to make him rot to death, and you both didn't show concern for his family after that!" Alina angrily told him. "He was our only source of income, and our family had difficulty trying to stay alive ever since he was gone!"

"Again, I apologize for everything that happened," said Meta Knight. "I will talk to Atrocitin about this, and together, we will compensate for your loss. I hope you are willing to forgive us for what happened."

"What's done is done! All of my family members are dead! Nothing you do will ever bring them back again!" Alina angrily told him, much to his surprise. "The both of you are to blame for all this! If I ever get out of here, I'm going to see to it that you suffer just as horribly as me! I will make your life a living hell!"

"I'm sorry… I will do everything I can to compensate you, even if you won't forgive me," Meta Knight told her. "Even so, you shouldn't have done what you did."

"As long as I get the chance to murder you with my own hands, going to prison is a price I'm willing to pay!" Alina told him. "Even if imprisoned, I will continue to haunt you in your dreams! You will always live with the guilt of bringing a ruin to a happy family! Our cries of sadness will always be next to your ears, reminding you of the tragedy you have inflicted upon us!"

Meta Knight listened to Alina say spiteful things to him, and then the knight lowered his eyes to the floor while apologizing to her one last time before leaving the place.

* * *

><p>Empress Melia and her servants approached the helicopter that landed in the center of the landing pad. After the hatch opened, four people stepped out of it. The first to come out was a white-haired man wearing a black robe, the second was a white-haired woman wearing the same kind of robe, the third was a blue-haired man armed with a sword, and the last one was a blue-haired woman wearing a metallic mask that covered mainly her eyes and also armed with a sword.<p>

"Welcome to the Bionis!" Melia said to the white-haired man.

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty," said the man while bowing down. "My name is Robin, a tactician of the military."

Each of the members then introduced themselves. The white-haired woman was also a tactician, and her name was Reflet. The blue-haired man was an army commander named Chrom, and the blue-haired woman was a high-ranking soldier in his army named Lucina.

"As you have been told by our general, we are here to investigate the thing that crashed onto the Bionis," Robin told Melia. "We believe it to be of space origin, so it is in our duty to see to it that it is no harm to anyone on this island and also the planet."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

The plot of this story is, in fact, inspired by the movie Iron Man 2. I'm sure the previous chapter and this one has scenes that remind you of the movie.

I own Alina Polzin.

BTW, I originally thought "Greil" is Ike's last name, but now that I know it's his father's name, I've retconned things so that he no longer has a last name, at least a known one, here.


	5. Having Fun Again

**Please note that unsigned reviewers should not expect me to answer their questions right away, as I cannot respond to them unless they leave behind their emails. Please also know that I will not answer every question for reasons that they will eventually answer themselves in the stories or perhaps for some other disclosed reasons.**

**Chapter 5  
>Having Fun Again<strong>

* * *

><p>"And then this freaky golden bear was standing behind me when I turned around," said Ike. "He ranted angrily that I destroyed his minions he use for haunting the place and talked about avenging them. He was pretty much all barks and no bites, however. Went down as easily as the others…"<p>

"So how did you get out of trouble with the owner of the pizzeria in the end?" asked Marth, who was speaking to him through his smartphone.

"The previous night guard came to defend me, saying that the animatronics were indeed possessed, and he had to wear an animatronic mask to defend himself from them by making them think he's one of them," replied Ike. "Things will be settled in the court tomorrow or so."

Marth was on the bus with the other Smashers while speaking with Ike. The vehicle was on its way back to Latael Shore. For the rest of the day, they would spend their time at the beach and the relaxation centers of the hotel.

As they were enjoying the ride, R.O.B. suddenly said out loud, "I just realized that we forgot to see the Monado!"

* * *

><p>Bowser, his son, and the Koopalings were heading towards the dinosaur museum, and like most youngsters, they were all very excited about dinosaurs. Wendy wasn't as excited as them, though, since girls mainly weren't into those.<p>

"Yeah! I can't wait to see a life-sized model of a T-Rex and its ferociousness!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"They're the best kind of dinosaurs! The fiercest of them all, just like me!" said Roy.

"I would be setting myself up for disappointment if I were you," said Iggy under his breath.

"Better to tell them now so the impact won't be as big?" Ludwig quietly asked him.

"Nah, there's no fun in ruining the surprise. Heeheehee!" replied Iggy.

When they finally went into the museum and came across a life-sized model of a T-Rex, all of them except for Ludwig and Iggy raised their eyebrows in confusion, because the T-Rex standing before them, while resembling ones seen in TVs and books, was covered in reddish-brown feathers.

"Um… Did someone think he was making a replica of a giant chicken?" asked Larry.

A museum staff member, an anthropomorphic monitor lizard, came over to them and said, "What you're seeing is supposedly the actual appearance of a T-Rex, kids."

"What do you mean?" asked Roy. "Are you telling me that the fiercest of all dinosaurs is covered in feathers and looks like a giant chicken?"

"Study shows that most dinosaurs are covered in feathers," explained the staff member. "The tyrannosaurus is no different."

"What?!" asked Lemmy in shock.

"That's the truth, kids," said the staff member.

"He's right about this," said Iggy.

Turning to Iggy, Larry asked, "You knew this all along?!"

"Yeah, found people talking about it when the movie Cretaceous World was announced," explained the green-haired Koopaling. "Didn't want to tell you guys so as not to ruin your image of dinosaurs…"

"He actually wants to laugh at your despair and shock upon learning the truth with your own eyes," said Ludwig.

"Not to completely ruin your image of dinosaurs, some scientists believe that tyrannosauruses shed their feathers as they grow up, so chances are likely that a full-grown tyrannosaurus isn't completely covered in feathers," explained the staff member. "Perhaps there are only feathers around the hands or something like that."

"If you put it that way, that sounds pretty cool-looking," said Roy, visualizing a picture of a T-Rex with rings of feathers around its hands, feet, and neck.

"Well kids, you learned something new today!" Bowser said to them. "It doesn't matter what they look like, dinosaurs still behave the way you all think they do, right?"

"Speaking of which, why do the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park look like ones portrayed in movies and books?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Because the scientists who cloned them wanted to make them look like how people think they look like," explained the staff member. "I heard the dinosaurs there are genetically engineered, and a few of them don't even look like how they're supposed to look like."

"Like what?" asked Roy.

"The velociraptor," replied the staff member as he pointed his hand at a life-sized model of a feathered dinosaur about the height of a person's knee.

The Koopas stared at the supposed velociraptor for a few seconds, and then Morton said, "Childhood ruined."

"Childhoods are overrated anyway," said Iggy.

* * *

><p>Pac-Man, Yoshi, and Kirby were just three of the contestants who joined a hot dog-eating contest. The presence of those three alone should be obvious on who the winners would be…<p>

"And now, we shall began the contest!" said the host of the contest. He then blew his whistle to start the contest, and the moment he did so, Kirby sucked all the hot dogs into his mouth, while Pac-Man jumped above his pile of hot dogs and fell back down onto them with his mouth wide open, eating up all of them in a single go.

Yoshi could've finished his right away if he wasn't too busy staring at Pac-Man with wide open eyes in disbelief. The host tapped the part of the table in front of him and said, "The contest has begun, mister…"

* * *

><p>Falco was one of the participants in a race that involved piloting a biplane to a nearby island that used to be an old air base and then back to Wuhu Island. The pheasant had full confidence that he would win, even though his competitors were very skilled as well.<p>

Currently in first place, he looked back to see most of his competitors far behind, but he could see some catching up with him relatively fast. "Try your best, but you still won't beat me!" he claimed. "I'm the best there is when it comes to flying planes! Even a million years of training won't help you surpass me!"

He sped up a bit to keep his rivals from catching up, but eventually, a yellow biplane caught up with him and actually went past him. As it was flying past him, he could see that the pilot was Gunner, who winked and waved at him as she pressed on.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just because we live under the same roof!" said Falco.

Suddenly, a green plane went past him, and the pilot was a brown python.

"Dude! How is he piloting that?!" Falco asked in disbelief. "No matter what; I'm not going to lose to someone with no arms!" Suddenly, a blue plane went past him, and this time, the pilot was a coconut tree that looked just like every coconut tree found on beaches.

The pheasant was speechless at what he saw, and then some other planes went past him due to him not concentrating on piloting his plane.

* * *

><p>Peach and the Mario Bros. were taking a stroll on the beach when they came across Pit sitting underneath a parasol. "Enjoying your time, Pit?" Peach asked him.<p>

"I sure am, Princess Peach," Pit said to her.

"Where's Palutena?" she asked him.

"Lady Palutena went swimming," replied the angel. "It has been a while since she left, so I am getting worried…"

"Duz she know how to swim?" Mario asked him.

"She says she knows," replied Pit.

Suddenly, they heard cries of surprise, and when they turned to the sea, they saw people moving away from Palutena, as she was carrying a great white shark underneath her arm.

The Mario Bros., Peach, and Pit had their mouths wide open in shock at what they saw as the goddess came up to them. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Pit!" she said to the angel. "It took me longer than expected to find a shark."

"Lady Palutena… Why did you…?" asked Pit, but Palutena responded before he finished.

"I want to eat shark fin soup," she said. "Is there anywhere here where I can find a chef who is willing to prepare it?"

* * *

><p>The bus finally reached Latael Shore, and the Smashers got out from their ride and approached the hotel, most of them planning to take naps.<p>

As they were walking through the lobby, a lanky man with a reddish-orange afro and a bucktooth dressed in a yellow shirt with black polka-dots, baggy red pants, and brown shoes walked past them while drinking a can of soda.

When he was done with it, he flung the can in the direction of the Smashers, and it hit Ness on the head. "Hey! Watch where you throw this thing! And you shouldn't be throwing trashes like this either!" Ness angrily said to him while picking up the can.

"Screw you!" the man rudely said to him without turning his head.

Toon Link was angered by his response, and he was going to run to him to give him a piece of his mind, but Link caught him by the back of his collar to stop him. "Let me get him!" the former angrily said. "I'm going to teach that b****** a lesson!"

"Forget it," Link told him. "There's no point in arguing with someone who won't look at you when being lectured and even responds rudely."

"That isn't stopping him, though," said Snake while pointing to Dark Pit walking up to the guy and punching him in the side of the face so hard that he fell down.

"YOU DARE HIT ME?! I'M GOING TO GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!" the guy angrily shouted at him. "YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN! I NEVER LET MY ENEMIES GET AWAY WITH IT UNPUNISHED! REMEMBER THIS!" The angel responded by giving him a middle finger.

"That wasn't necessary…" Ness told Dark Pit.

"Not doing it for you, but because I hate his looks. Afros are f***ing ugly!" claimed the latter while walking off on his own to retrieve his room key from the counter.

* * *

><p>Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora returned to the hospital after leaving it the first time, which was some time after the Smashers left. This time, Fiora brought her cooking, which she wanted to share with Rosalina.<p>

When they went into the hospital, they saw people in military clothing. "Why's the military here?" wondered Shulk.

Robin was at the front desk, talking to the receptionist. When the receptionist noticed Shulk and his friends, she told him that the ones who brought "her" here were over there.

The three of them were nervous when Robin approached them. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Shulk!" Robin said to the blonde-haired boy. "I have heard about your feat in defeating Metal Face and his terrorist group!"

"Yeah… I get that a lot from foreigners…" Shulk said to him.

"I can see that you are nervous, but I assure you that you do not need to be afraid of anything," Robin told him. "We, the military, are here for a specific reason, and we have learned that you will be able to answer our questions."

"What is it that you want to know?" Fiora asked him.

"I will be straightforward regarding this, if you do not mind," said Robin. "Earlier today, there was a report about an unidentified object falling from the sky and crashing close to this place, so we were sent here to investigate it. I heard that the three of you were among the ones who witnessed the crashing and even brought someone who was onboard the thing that crashed to this hospital, am I right?"

"That's true…" said Shulk. "The thing that crashed is supposedly a space station, and we brought the person here…"

"She claims to be working for a space center and is on the space station as part of her job, only to be shot down by missiles of unknown origin," continued Reyn. "As we were investigating the crash and her, some guy in armor, or maybe even a robot, calling himself the Overlord showed up all of a sudden and claims that he is trying to get rid of her, because she is an evil alien. The Smashers took care of him and sent him running for his momma. Barely put up a fight… What a joke for someone claiming to be saving the day…"

"I see, so it was a space station that crashed," said Robin with his hand underneath his chin. "When we went over to the crash site and observed the broken pieces there, the thought of it being a space station didn't cross our mind, as those pieces were made of rock and wood, things you don't use for building space stations."

"Now that you mentioned it, you have a point…" said Shulk. "How come I didn't think of that?"

"Excuse me," said Lucina all of a sudden, still with her mask on, "did you just say the Smashers?"

"Yeah, the Smashers," said Reyn. "Some of them were here on vacation when all this went down. They left after bringing the woman from the space station here."

"Is one of them a man with blue-hair?" asked Lucina.

"Yeah, there was one with blue hair," replied Reyn.

"Okay, I see… Thank you for the information!" Lucina said to him. She then walked away, and then Chrom placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're looking forward to seeing Marth again, don't you?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure…" she told him. "Even if I do meet him again, I'm not sure what I should tell him or if I should even tell him… The first time I met him in America, I couldn't bring myself to tell him anything about myself and even my name…"

"I'll do it for you if we meet him if you don't mind," Chrom told her. "We are given the permission to reveal the truth to him after all."

Meanwhile, a nearby television was broadcasting the result of the biplane race at Wuhu Island, and the winner was the coconut tree. Falco, who got second place, was yelling that it doesn't make sense for a tree that doesn't appear to be capable of doing anything to win a race, but everyone else treated it like it was normal. He got pulled away by some people for disturbing the tree's interview.

"So if you don't mind, would you please take us to the room this woman called Rosalina is in?" Robin asked Shulk and his friends.

"She's been in a nervous state ever since she got here, but I'm sure she'll be glad to know that there's someone who might help her get in contact with the space center she works at, so sure," replied Shulk.

* * *

><p>Rosalina was still on the hospital bed, and five of the Lumas were frolicking around the room happily. One Luma, a very dark brown one, was on the bed with Rosalina, and he was in a middle of a conversation with her. "We have to find a way to get out of here before he finds us!"<p>

"Relax, Polari," Rosalina told the star. "As long as we don't reveal that I use to work at that place, word of me will never reach him."

Just then, the door opened, and Shulk led Robin and his group inside. "There she is," said the former.

All the Lumas rushed over to Rosalina and cuddled close to her in nervousness as Robin and Reflet came over to her. "Miss Rosalina, I assume?" Robin asked her.

"Yes… That's me…" replied the woman nervously.

* * *

><p>Alina was in her prison, sitting on the floor and looking at it as if she was in despair. The sound of footsteps was heard, and when it stopped, she looked up and saw a person standing behind the iron bars, looking at her.<p>

"You are Alina Polzin, aren't you?" asked the man.

"Yeah, and what about that?" she asked in a rude-sounding voice.

"I am Manith A. Rottinbren, and I am here to bail you out," he said.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

Please do not think too much about a coconut tree piloting a biplane and getting first place. That is one of the weird, silly, and random things found in my SSB series.

**Trivia:  
><strong>1. The velociraptors in the Jurassic Park series are actually Deinonychus. It is believed that they are called the former in the series due to Deinonychus being mislabeled as a subspecies of velociraptors in the book _Predatory Dinosaurs of the World_. If velociraptors still exist, they wouldn't be much of a threat to adult humans.

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>

Below are the room numbers of the Smashers at the Bionis. There are rooms on all five floors of the hotel, each floor containing twenty rooms. Odd numbered rooms are located on one side, while even numbered rooms are on the other side, meaning there are ten rooms on each side. The hotel's design is inspired by the one my church usually goes to for church retreat.

105: Ganondorf, Mewtwo  
>510: Link, Marth<br>307: Ness, Young Link, Toon Link  
>305: Popo, Nana, Pikachu<br>211: Snake, Captain Falcon  
>512: Zelda, Samus<br>303: Dark Pit (demanded to be alone)  
>103: R.O.B., Game &amp; Watch, Dr. Mario, Blackshell<p> 


	6. Man with a Rotten Brain

**SBS Time!  
>The Shining: <strong>Has the appearance of Master Core and whatever the final boss of the Wii U version of Smash Bros. is given you any ideas for the future?**  
>Game2002: <strong>Things are still too early to be determined.

**Chapter 6  
>Man with a Rotten Brain<strong>

* * *

><p>After bailing Alina out of prison, Manith took her onto his personal plane and took off from Wuhu Island. As they were heading towards an unknown location, Manith explained to her everything she wanted to know.<p>

"You see, Atrocitin and I used to be partners in crime," Manith explained to her. "We committed crimes together and were successful. However, he was too soft at times and wanted to avoid harming people unless necessary. After a failed heist that led us to being in prison, I was busy plotting our escape, but he decided to give up the thought of living a life of crime.

"Despite the fact I begged him to not give up on his dream of being a supervillain, he told me that we can no longer be partners and even friends if we insist on traveling down different paths. He was eventually let out of prison early due to good behavior, leaving behind a former friend."

"And how did you get out?" asked Alina.

"I was released when my time in prison was up, which was five years," replied Manith. "I paid Atrocitin a visit and found out that he had become a relatively successful businessman. I tried to convince him to return to a life of crime. He turned down on me, however, and said that he was now a reformed man and wants to help the world prosper.

"He convinced me to turn over a new leaf, as crime does not and will never pay. Even though I said yes to him that time, I was filled with disappointment and wanted to prove to him that crime will indeed pay. After a long time of research, I found out about power that can be obtained from space."

"Power from space?" asked Alina curiously.

"You see, out there in space, there are unknown kinds of energy floating around that are yet to be fully discovered and harnessed by people," explained Manith. "It is believed that if mankind is able to harness those energies, progress in technology would leap to unimaginable levels. It is said that cosmic energy is one of the greatest energies of them all. They say that the power of the stars is so powerful that you will become a god if you able to make good use of it…

"Because of this, I studied astronomy in hope of being able to someday make use of this cosmic energy, and years of study finally paid off, as I discovered a way to harness it in a way that will make me god-like. I made preparations to send myself to space and expose myself to a cosmic radiation that was appearing close to our planet, which supposedly happens once in several years.

"However, a certain woman who worked with me at the space center found out about my intention and wanted to stop me. I tried to do away with her to keep her from foiling my plan. In the end, she foiled my plan… by escaping in the rocket I made to send myself to space…"

"Let me guess: she got exposed to the cosmic radiation and became god-like, right?" asked Alina.

"She never returned after that, and it's been thirty years since I last saw her," said Manith. "Who knows? Perhaps she died out there when exposed to the cosmic radiation, or maybe she really did obtain god-like powers, but decided against coming back in fear that I would take her powers somehow."

"Thirty years…" said Alina in awe.

"The same kind of cosmic radiation never showed up anywhere near our planet ever since, but I have been keeping an eye on outer space for signs of it and even that woman herself," continued Manith. "After all these years, my observation finally paid off, and I believe that I am one step closer to seeing that woman again and learn more about the cosmic energy she obtained and even take it from her."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Alina.

"We shall get into that once we reach our destination," Manith told her.

* * *

><p>When Donkey and Diddy heard that Little Mac had come to Wuhu Island to enter a boxing tournament that was held there, they couldn't be any more excited, since they were huge fans of him.<p>

It was already night when the contest began, and both the primates were at the boxing ring, which was filled with excited fans, watching the tournament going underway. The petit boxer was facing off against a towering, overweight man named King Hippo.

"You can do it, Mac! You can beat him! I know you can!" Donkey cheered out loud.

"Show that fat guy you're not to be messed with! Give him all you've got!" Diddy shouted.

"Got yourself extra protection this time, eh?" Little Mac asked King Hippo while noting the corset the latter had wrapped around his belly.

The obese boxer ignored him and threw a punch that the latter dodged with ease. Little Mac then punched him in the belly hard multiple times, but the corset was thick and thus prevented his punches from hurting him. King Hippo laughed at his attempt at hurting him; no way was he going to get defeated by him like the previous times again: getting hit in his exposed belly.

The obese boxer tried several times to punch Little Mac, but the latter moved around too fast for him to land a hit.

Little Mac eventually struck him in the belly with an uppercut, and because his fist came up from below the corset, he managed to tear it off him, much to the latter's surprise. The short boxer then punched King Hippo mercilessly in the belly fast and hard, causing the latter to take steps back with each hit. King Hippo was in too much of a pain to fight back and was eventually forced all the way to the side of the ring, where he leaned against the ropes there and then fell out, hitting the floor with a hard thud.

King Hippo was too heavy to get back up without someone helping him. As a result, he lost the match, so Little Mac was proclaimed the winner, causing his fans to go wild.

* * *

><p>Little Mac and Doc Louis were making their way out of the building the tournament was held in, since the tournament was over, and the former was the champion of the fight, as the fight he was previously in was the finale.<p>

Needless to say, he was surrounded by a large amount of people either wanting to get autographs from him or ask him questions. Doc Louis did his best to push them away and make way for both himself and Little Mac.

Suddenly, Donkey and Diddy charged through the crowd to make their way to the front of Little Mac, sending anyone in their way flying sideways as a result. "LITTLE MAC! WE'RE BIG FANS OF YOU! YOU DID AWESOMELY TONIGHT!" Donkey excitedly shouted at him while shaking his hand really fast.

"PLEASE! GIVE US AN AUTOGRAPH! PLEASE! ALSO TAKE A PICTURE WITH US!" Diddy excitedly shouted while jumping up and down with two pieces of paper, a pen, and a camera in his hands.

"Get your hands off him!" Doc Louis told those two.

Donkey eventually let go of Little Mac's hand, and the latter said to him, "You're the Smashers, right? I heard from your friends while in America that the two of you are huge fans of me."

"Yeah! We're gigantic fans of you!" replied Diddy.

"Your friends are great people, traveling all the way to a foreign country to save the day. That's very admirable! You people really do deserve autographs!" said Little Mac before signing for them two autographs. Doc Louis then took a picture for them.

After taking a picture with the boxer, both the primates passed out with smiles on their faces.

"Whoa! What the?! Are you guys all right?!" asked Little Mac in shock.

Doc Louis checked their pulses and then said, "They're still breathing. I think they passed out from being way too hyped."

* * *

><p>Yoshi and Lucario were in their room, the former watching TV while seated on a mattress, while the latter was sitting cross-legged on his bed with his eyes closed, as if meditating.<p>

Someone knocked the door, and then Yoshi heard a voice outside saying that it's the room service bringing him the food he ordered. Licking his lips, Yoshi went to the door and opened it, and then the bellboy came in with a trolley containing a platter with a plate of fries and fish chips.

While Yoshi was paying the bellboy, something came out from behind the white cloth that was covering the lower part of the trolley and slipped into the bathroom, but none of them noticed anything peculiar. Yoshi then took the plate of fries and fish chips in front of the television and was going to eat, but Lucario interrupted him. "There's someone else in this room."

"Yeah, the bellboy just came in here to give me this," said Yoshi while holding up a single stick of French fry. "Want some?"

"I was not referring to him," said Lucario as he opened his eyes and turned towards the bathroom. "Someone is in the bathroom."

"Really?" said Yoshi curiously while looking at the same place.

They both quietly went over to the bathroom door, and, peeking inside, Lucario said, "You do not have to fear. I have sensed your aura and can tell that you do not have ill intentions. You can come out and show yourself."

There was no reply, however, but Lucario assured Yoshi that there was indeed someone in the bathroom. The former went inside and saw a silhouette behind the curtain in front of the bath tub. He slowly approached it and then pulled it open fast, revealing what appeared to be a blue frog with white foams around its neck.

Startled, the frog leaped out of the bathtub and headed outside so fast that Lucario couldn't catch it. Yoshi was surprised by the frog suddenly jumping in his direction that he fell back, and then the latter started jumping around the room, as if looking for a way out.

Lucario went after the frog and told it to calm down, but it wouldn't listen. Yoshi came over and, after being told that the frog was a Pokemon, came up with an idea. He quickly rushed over to his luggage and searched through it until he found a Pokeball. "Let's hope this works!" he said, and then he turned to the frog to throw the ball at it, but he couldn't get a clear aim, as the frog was moving around too fast.

"I shall capture him for you, father!" Lucario told Yoshi as he took the ball from him, and then he watched the frog's movement carefully for several seconds before finally making his move. With accurate precision, Lucario managed to hit the frog with the Pokeball, capturing it inside.

"You did it!" exclaimed Yoshi.

Yoshi and Lucario then looked at the Pokeball, which had a see-through top that allowed them to see the frog inside. "This is a Pokemon?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes, a Frogadier," replied Lucario. "It is an odd sight to see it here, because Frogadier are not native to Wuhu Island, but Kalos. The fact that we are able to catch it in a Pokeball means that it does not belong to a trainer, but is a wild one."

"Maybe he escaped from a zoo?" wondered Yoshi. "Why don't you talk to him and see what he has to say?"

Lucario nodded, and then Yoshi let the Frogadier out of the Pokeball. The former then talked to the frog Pokemon, which responded using croaks that only the aura Pokemon could understand. When they were done communicating with each other, Lucario turned to Yoshi and said, "He said he hails from the region of Kalos, but one day, he jumped into a crate by accident, and the next thing he knew, the crate was sealed, so he spent his time in darkness for what seemed like hours before the crate was opened again, allowing him to escape. It was then he found himself on this island."

"Wow… How unfortunate…" commented Yoshi. "Your family must be worried about you."

Lucario talked to the Frogadier again, and the former told Yoshi, "To his knowledge, he does not have a family."

"Then I guess it's not as bad as it seems," said Yoshi. "You must miss your home, though."

The Frogadier spoke in his own "language" to Lucario, and then the latter told Yoshi, "Now that he has been caught inside a Pokeball by us, we are now his masters, so wherever our home is, it is also his home."

"That was your Pokeball to begin with… But then, you only use it when we are going to places where animals cannot go…" Yoshi said to Lucario. "Well, guess we unexpectedly got ourselves a new companion. Welcome to the family, froggy!" He stretched out his hand to the Frogadier, but the latter just stared at his hand and did nothing.

* * *

><p>Mario and Luigi were heading towards the elevator together when two kids came walking in their direction. When the kids, a brown-haired boy and a pink-haired girl, saw them, they were surprised and suddenly rushed up to them, causing the brothers to be confused. "You… You're the Smashers, right?" asked the boy.<p>

"Yes we are," replied Mario. "May we help-a you?"

The boy looked at Luigi and said in excitement, "You must be Luigi! Do you remember me? You went to Smashville once and saved our town from that villain named Arlong! I was there and saw everything you people did!"

"Smashville? Yeah, I remember going there once," said Luigi, "but I don't remember you."

"Of course you don't remember me, because I'm a significant nobody that superstars like you would never notice, but I'm a huge fan of you people ever since you saved our town!" said the boy excitedly, and then he grabbed Mario's hand and shook it very fast. "My name is Villager! Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm his cousin, Murabito!" said the pink-haired girl as she shook Luigi's hand.

"Nice to meet you two!" Mario happily said to them. "Must-a be very exciting to be able to meet people you admire up-a close and talk-a to them!"

"It sure is! I've been keeping track of what you people have been doing ever since you saved our town, and boy, are you guys awesome!" said Villager. "I want to be like you people, so I taught myself how to fight in order to become a hero like you!"

"It fills me with happiness that I am able to inspire people!" said Luigi, feeling proud.

"Yeah! I've been learning how to run as fast as you like when you ran from that fishman you got chased by!" said Villager. Luigi was embarrassed to hear this, but he still laughed it off.

"So are da two of you here on vacation? Where are your parents?" Mario asked them.

"We live alone, and we came here together on vacation," said Murabito.

"Well, then be careful," Mario told them.

"I really want to meet more of you people and talk with you, but we've got a movie to catch on TV, so we should be returning to our room fast," said Villager.

"Da elevata eez there, so let's-a ride eet togetha," suggested Mario. They went into the elevator, and as they were waiting for it to reach its destination, the plumber asked the kids, "What-a are you going to watch?"

"Saw VI!" replied Villager. "We love horror movies, especially gory ones!" This caused the brothers to stare at them with surprised looks.

* * *

><p>Manith and Alina arrived at the destination the former wanted to bring her to. It was a facility located on an island out in the middle of the sea, and he claimed that this facility was a secret location that the public wasn't aware about.<p>

Inside the vast secret facility, Manith showed Alina a large number of robotic suits resembling the Super Exo created by Atrocitin. They were also exact replicas of the Overlord.

"Are these Super Exos?" asked Alina.

"One of my men managed to get me a copy of Atrocitin's blueprint for his Super Exo, and using that, we were able to mass produce a large amount of them in complete secret," explained Manith. "Surely you have heard about what the Super Exo is capable of in today's event. Something like that would be a waste if you only use it for fun and helping others rather than using it to accomplish greater things like terrorizing people. After learning about what Atrocitin was whipping up, I managed to get my hands on the blueprint and then created this for the intention of putting them to better use.

"They aren't quite complete yet, however. I want them to be so powerful that they make Atrocitin's look like children's toy. I shall show him who knows how to make a better suit! My next step is to capture that woman who took the cosmic radiation away from me and transfer the power she obtained into these suits to make them powerful and unstoppable."

Alina walked up to one of the suits and observed it, and then she said without turning her head, "I can help you make them stronger if you want to. My father taught me pretty much all that there is to know about these kinds of things."

"I was hoping you would say that," said Manith. "When I was asking for permission to set you free, I also asked to know who you are. You see, I overheard you saying that you want Atrocitin to die when you interrupted the race, and since I have come to despise him ever since he abandoned me in prison, I decided that I could use your help in getting back at him. Don't you want to get your revenge on him for imprisoning your father? Work with me, and together, we shall get our revenge on Atrocitin for wronging us! I promise you that you won't be disappointed!"

"I'm in," said Alina while taking off the robotic suit's head and observing it. Hearing this made Manith smile evilly.

* * *

><p>The red-haired man who threw a can at Ness and then got punched by Dark Pit was in his hotel room, watching TV, eating potato chips, and drinking soda while reclining on the bed. When his smartphone sounded, he looked at who called him first before answering it, "Yeah, dad?"<p>

"Smellee," said the speaker on the other end, who was in fact Manith. "I have yet to hear from you regarding your task."

"You mean about that woman named Rosalina who fell from the sky after your satellite fired missiles at her space station?" asked the man named Smellee. "I could've gotten away with her if it weren't for those pesky Smashers!"

"The Smashers? What are they doing there?" asked Manith.

"On vacation or something… Who knows?" replied Smellee as he got up from the bed and walked towards the closet. "But don't worry, dad; I'm planning to go after that woman again once I've come up with a plan! I'll definitely get her this time!"

"Let's hope you succeed this time," said Manith. "I have found someone who I believe will help us achieve our goal faster and even make it better than I planned, so bringing Rosalina here is a must if we want to succeed."

"I'll definitely get her, dad!" said Smellee as he opened the closet. "That woman named Rosalina won't be able to escape my clutches this time! Hyuck hyuck hyuck hyuck hyuck hyuck!"

Inside the closet, the very same Overlord suit was seen.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

**Trivia:  
><strong>1. Villager and Murabito enjoying horror movies is a reference to the creepy Villager meme.

2. The old air base in the biplane race is the SNES Pilotwings's island.

3. Murabito is Villager's father's younger brother's daughter. They both are the same age.


	7. The Overlord Strikes Again

**SBS Time!  
>Kerokuu Kazami:<strong> Is it bad that this chapter reminds me of Fantastic Four? You know, because of cosmic radiation...  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>No, because that's the point, but honestly saying, I can't remember if that was really the inspiration or if I came up with mines first and then realized that it's similar to Fantastic Four's…

* * *

><p><strong>JakeCrusher: <strong>I think the Frogadier backstory could us some more layers. How about this: Frogadier tried to steal food from an unruly gang of Pokemon. They discovered him, so he had to run away, eventually finding a nearby crate and hiding inside.  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>There's no point in detailed or complicated backstories if they won't have any impact at all to the present. Sometimes it's better to keep things simple.

* * *

><p>Touhou 14.5's genre is announced, and I'm looking forward to it! According to many people, however, it's already not worth playing. Like I'm going to let that stop me from enjoying this game!<p>

**Chapter 7  
>The Overlord Strikes Again<strong>

* * *

><p>Atrocitin was doing paperwork in an office room on Wuhu Island when he received a phone call from a staff member of his company that representatives from the military were here to see him. "I have time," he told the staff member. "Tell them they are free to come in."<p>

A few minutes after he hung up the phone, Robin and Reflet were let into the room. "It is a pleasure to see you, Mister Atrocitin!" Robin said to him. "My name is Robin, and this here is a fellow tactician of mine and also my twin sister, Reflet!"

"It is an honor to see you, Mister Robin and Miss Reflet!" said Atrocitin as he stood up to shake their hands. "Please have a seat!"

The staff member who let them in prepared two chairs for the two tacticians, and then Robin said to Atrocitin, "I will get straight to the point in order to not give you any wrong impressions, Mister Atrocitin."

"Please do so," said Atrocitin. "I prefer it that way."

"If you insist," said Robin. "Yesterday on the place called the Bionis, after you showcased your invention, the Super Exo, there have been reports of someone wearing the very same exosuit, or at least a very similar-looking one, showing up and attacking someone with it."

Atrocitin was shocked to hear this. "What are you talking about?! How can there be someone wearing my Super Exo already?! All the ones currently in existence are still within my company! None of them have gotten outside yet!"

"Please do not be agitated, sir," Robin told him. "We are not here to accuse or arrest you. You have a long history of providing for the society, so we do not believe that you would use your invention for something like this. According to eyewitness description, the suit looks almost exactly like your Super Exo, save for a pair of eviler-looking eyes and a cape. Do you think it is possible that someone modified one of your existing suits or even copied your design?"

"As far as I'm concerned, there have been no reports of stolen suits or blueprints," said Atrocitin. "I wouldn't deny the possibility of hackers, however, since there are concept arts and information on the suit stored in my company's computers."

"If you are willing, please let us get to the bottom of this," Robin told him. "Only a few people witnessed this, so in order to prevent whoever was inside that suit from showing up again to cause more eyewitnesses, please allow us to find out who the culprit is."

"I would be very pleased if you would look into this!" Atrocitin said to him. "While I do not know of anyone who resent me for my success, I do know a couple of people who consider me to be their business rivals, but I doubt any of them would do this sort of thing."

After their discussion was over, Robin and Reflet left the room, and the latter said to the former, "Are you really sure he's not behind this? He has a criminal record in the past, you know."

"That was about three decades ago," said Robin. "I believe in people changing for the good, and Atrocitin is an example of such people. I truly believe he is sincere."

"I'm not sure… His supposed force of habit of saying that he wants to take over the world strikes me as suspicious…" claimed Reflet.

"We have someone else to look into, remember? Rosalina told us who she really is and also about Manith A. Rottinbren," Robin reminded her. "We should find the latter and confirm if she is really telling the truth."

* * *

><p>Manith approached Alina as she was working on a computer located in front of the "army" of modified Super Exos and asked her, "How is the A.I. programming coming along? My son has just requested that some Super Exos be sent to the Bionis to aid him in capturing Rosalina. He needs them as a distraction to keep law enforcers busy while he breaks into the hospital to get her."<p>

"They should be able to work properly now," Alina told him, "but I can't guarantee that they will have the best A.I. To make them behave like humans would require about a day of programming to pull off."

"As long as they are competent enough to destroy things, that should be enough," Manith told her.

* * *

><p>While Robin and Reflet were at Wuhu Island visiting Atrocitin and looking for Manith, Chrom and Lucina stayed behind in the hospital at Colony 9 to keep an eye on Rosalina to make sure that the Overlord doesn't return to capture her.<p>

While keeping watch on Rosalina, Lucina was listening with great enthusiasm to her telling her about the wonders she witnessed in space, such as impressive sights that can only be seen in the deepest reaches of space, the various kinds of alien life forms she encountered, and the different kinds of planets she came across.

"Wow! A planet made entirely of diamond! I've heard of scientists discovering such a planet, but I didn't believe that it was really one-hundred percent diamond!" commented Lucina.

"It's true; I've been onto its surface!" claimed Rosalina, and she showed her a diamond ring she was wearing on her finger. "You see this diamond? This is taken from that planet!"

"Really?!" Lucina said in awe while looking at said ring. "I'm sure scientists are going to go crazy if they see this!"

"Everything everyone on this planet knows about space is nothing compared to what I've learned and seen!" claimed Rosalina.

"It must be very fun out there, isn't it?" asked Lucina.

"People will probably have different opinions, since there are lots of dangers out there as well," Rosalina told her. "It can either be an amazing experience or a frightening one. Space travel is not for everyone."

They both chatted for several minutes, and eventually, Chrom came into the room and said to them, "There's been a report about people causing trouble out in the city, and the police are having problems dealing with the troublemakers."

Lucina stood up and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"You stay here and continue keeping watch on her," Chrom told her. "I'll go and handle this."

"Okay," said Lucina with a nod. "Be careful."

After Chrom left, Rosalina asked Lucina, "Is it all right that you don't go with him?"

"My father is a very powerful swordsman, more so than me, so he can take care of himself no problem!" Lucina told her. "We're told to take care of you after all, so someone has to stay in this room."

* * *

><p>It was as Chrom said, there were troublemakers causing trouble in the city. A total of five Overlords were thrashing the place, shooting down buildings with their weapons equipped in them and attacking innocent people. Due to their armor and strength, the police was unable to do anything about them.<p>

One of the Overlords was firing bullets rapidly from its wrist guns all over the place when it was slashed in the back by an energy sword wielded by Shulk. This wasn't enough to take out the Overlord, however, as it turned around and fired at the teen, but he easily dodged the bullets by stepping to the side and then attacked the robotic suit again, slashing it multiple times in the front.

Several gashes were made on the Overlord, and the electricity coming out from the circuitry inside was starting to make it malfunction. It eventually fell on its back and became seemingly inactive.

Shulk then walked up to it and, having seen the Super Exos on television before, wondered who was inside it, so he reached for the face plate and removed it, only to find that it was empty inside, which surprised him.

Suddenly, he had a vision that another Overlord was jumping at him with spikes on its knuckles, so he jumped away from the fallen Overlord the moment the vision ended. Immediately after he did so, the Overlord he saw in his vision fell towards where he originally was and made a dent in the other Overlord's body with its fist.

When the second Overlord looked up, Shulk swung his energy sword at it and sliced its head clean off. Despite this, the Overlord was still able to stand back up, though its movement was a bit unstable. Shulk delivered another slash, this time cutting it in half by the waist and destroying it for good.

Reyn then came over to Shulk with what looked like a sword that had a shield attached to the front of it. "Man, these things are a joke!" he told the latter. "I took on two at the same time and defeated them one after the other in a matter of seconds! Whoever made them should be ashamed of themselves!"

The fifth Overlord suddenly showed up in front of them and was going to fire from its wrist guns, only to be stabbed through the chest from behind by Chrom's sword. This wasn't enough to destroy the Overlord, however, as it turned around to attack the blue-haired man, but he quickly laid waste to it with a few more sword strikes.

Chrom looked at the robotic suit for a few seconds before shifting his eyes to Shulk and Reyn. "I see that you took care of the others," he said to them.

"Yeah, and I was just saying that these guys are a joke," said Reyn.

Chrom looked at the Overlords again and suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute… The both of you described Rosalina's attacker as looking… something like this, right?" he asked the two.

"Yeah, they look exactly like the one who attacked…" said Shulk, but he cut off his phrase when he realized something. "Wait a minute… Oh no…"

* * *

><p>Another Overlord broke into Rosalina's hospital room through the window, grabbing both her and Lucina's attention. The latter quickly got up and pulled out her sword to ready to take on the intruder. The Lumas all hurried over to Rosalina's arms and huddled together tightly in fear.<p>

The Overlord got up from a kneeling position and said "Surprised, ladies?"

"You're the one from yesterday!" Rosalina said in shock.

"Yes, and I am back to take you away again! Nobody is going to stop me this time!" the Overlord told her.

"You're not taking her away!" Lucina angrily said to him.

"Unfortunately, I'm not letting anyone say no for an answer, and I plan to get this done as soon as possible," said the Overlord. "I'm on a tight schedule, you know." The Overlord then turned to the window's curtains and pulled them together, an action that made everyone else curious.

When he was done, he walked over to the light's switch, another action that made the others curious, and turned off the light. Because the curtains had a layer that completely blocked out sunlight, the room became more or less pitch dark when the light was turned off. In the midst of the darkness, one could hear some cries.

Light poured into the room a bit when someone pulled open the curtains to jump out of the window. Lucina quickly flicked the switch back on, but for some reason, the light didn't come back on. She didn't bother with it and ran to the window instead and saw the Overlord flying away with a seemingly unconscious Rosalina in his arms. "Oh no!" the swordswoman gasped at the sight of it. She then reached for her handheld receiver to tell the others what happened. It was at that time the light turned back on.

* * *

><p>Manith and Alina were in the hideout, watching everything that was happening through the Overlord's point of view, as the latter's eyes had cameras that linked back to where the former two were.<p>

"Dad! I got her! You can fire the missiles now!" the Overlord told Manith through wireless communication.

"Yes, I can see that," said Manith. "I will do as you say, so hurry up and get back here." He then took out his cell phone and entered a particular 4-number combination on it. Just by doing that, he was able to command a satellite located within orbit of Tooneria to fire a total of six medium-sized missiles at the planet, all of them heading towards the Bionis.

As the missiles were closing in on the island, heading for Colony 9, a winged creature happened to be flying past underneath them. As a result, the missile in lead struck it from above, injuring it greatly and knocking it out of the air. The remaining five missiles continued on their way towards Colony 9.

They struck different parts of the city and caused large amounts of destruction to it.

KABOOOOOOOOOM! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

* * *

><p>"We are now approaching Colony 6," Gyde told the Smashers as the bus traveled down the road heading to said location. "Due to being close the Ether Mine, that city has lots of ether-related products, and they come at great prices too!"<p>

As usual, the Smashers weren't paying all that much attention to him, opting to look at the scenery outside and talking among themselves instead. It was because of this that Popo noticed something in the distance using a pair of binoculars. "Ooh, a Charizard!" he said with eyes glued to the binoculars. "Didn't know they are found on the Bionis as well!"

Popo continued looking at what he believed was a Charizard, but then he noticed that something was wrong with it. The supposed Pokemon looked to be in a weak condition and was flying towards where they were. Eventually, it crashed onto the middle of the road, blocking the way forward, causing the bus to come to a sudden halt and making Snake plant his face onto a lunchbox he was eating out of.

"What is that?!" asked Captain Falcon, looking at the orange, winged creature that fell onto the road.

Most of the Smashers got down from the road and approached the creature, and Ness said, "It's a Charizard!"

"I didn't know they are native to the Bionis!" said Young Link.

"They're not," Gyde told him.

Dr. Mario walked up to the large obvious wound on the Pokemon's back and said after inspecting it, "It's a very deep and serious wound! If nothing is done, it will die for sure!"

"That's horrible! What do we do?" asked Pikachu.

"Let's take it to one of the veterinarians in Colony 6 quick!" suggested Gyde.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's carry it into the bus at once!" said Captain Falcon.

"No wait, I have a better idea!" said Popo before running into the bus. He came back out a few seconds later with his backpack, and he reached into it to take out a Pokeball.

"That's my Pokeball!" said Pikachu.

"Sorry, but that Charizard needs it now!" Popo told him. "It's a good thing we're using Pokeballs that can be reused on more than one Pokemon!" He threw the Pokeball at the Charizard, and because the Pokemon was in a near dying state, it did not break out at all.

"Quick! We must get it medical treatment at once!" said Dr. Mario, so everyone quickly got back onto the bus to continue on their way to Colony 6.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

**Trivia:  
><strong>1. There really is a planet made of diamond in space.

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>

The silhouettes of two people were seen facing each other.

_Do you think you are strong?_

_Do you want to see the world?_

_You may think you are strong in your own world…_

but how strong do you think you are…

compared to people from other worlds?

_Are you interested in testing your strength against people you have never seen or heard of before?_

_Do you want to see what different worlds have to offer?_

_Give your answer…_

They both ran at each other, and when within range, they jumped at each other, the one on the left with his fist pulled back, while the one on the right had a wand of sorts pulled back.

The one on the left was a mustachioed man with a cap, while the one on the right was a woman with a bowtie on the back of her head.

Their respective fist and wand clashed with each other…

.

.

.

SUPER SMASH BROS. FOR NINTENDO 3DS/WII U

X

TOUHOU PROJECT

.

_**CROSS BATTLE**_

.

Coming next year…


	8. With Great Powers…

**SBS Time!  
>The Shining: <strong>Has the appearance of Master Core given you any ideas for the future?  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>It's still too early to say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>The Worldwaler: <strong>YES! The Smashers will meet the residents of Gensokyo, and it looks like they are taking part in the tournament as well.  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>It's **not exactly** what you think it is.

* * *

><p><strong>M.G:<strong> What will happen to the "new" Holy Weapons that were created by the government (after the Destructor was revived and then killed)? Will they have a role in the future?  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>They are not necessarily called Holy Weapons, as that was simply a name given to the ones used by the Smashers by the Hands who created them. Whether or not they will have a role in the future, the Smashers will never take ownership of them.

* * *

><p>Okay, let's get this straight. Yes, my next story is a <strong>Smash Bros. and Touhou crossover<strong>, but **IT'S NOT** the same Smashers from this series. The story takes place in the continuity of my Touhou series, so the Smashers in that story will be a different incarnation where they are portrayed true or closer to their appearances in their series. Also note that I mentioned **"****for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U****" **in the previous chapter as well. Only playable characters from the fourth game will appear, assuming that I don't change my mind in the future.

More information on that story will arrive sometime next year, so please stay tuned!

**Chapter 8  
>With Great Powers…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad! I got her!" the Overlord said as he entered the hidden facility with an unconscious Rosalina on his shoulder, and then he threw her onto the floor.<p>

Manith walked up to them, and he said to him while looking at Rosalina, "Good job, son. You did a splendid job."

"Hyuck hyuck hyuck! It was too easy!" said the Overlord as his face plate opened by itself to reveal Smellee's face underneath. "I only had to darken the room and then shoot her with the tranquilizer! It's like stealing candy from little children! And the other Overlords did a great job distracting the law enforcers!"

Rosalina started to regain her consciousness, and when she saw Manith, she was immediately filled with shock and thus became wide awake. "Manith!"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Rosalina?" Manith asked her. "You didn't expect to see me again, did you?"

Rosalina quickly levitated back on her feet and then floated away from the two with a scared and also angry look. "I told myself I can never come back to Tooneria again, not when I have the power you so wanted to have!" she said.

"I wished you would return. That way, I can see whether or not the power you obtained is worth it or not," said Manith.

"It is not something someone like you deserves!" Rosalina angrily said to him. "I will never let you have my cosmic powers!"

"Unfortunately, you don't get a say in that, because it is high time you give me what I originally sought," said Manith. "Go and get her, Smellee."

"Sure thing, dad!" said Smellee, and then his face plate covered his face before he charged at her. The latter brought up her arms to form a spherical barrier that protected her from him, much to his surprise. Rosalina then raised one arm slightly to make Smellee float against his will into the air, and then with a thrust of her hand, he shot back through the air at a fast speed until he hit the wall with a crash.

Manith was impressed with what he saw. "Impressive! I hope that is only a small portion of what you can do!"

Rosalina pointed her hand at Manith and was going to attack him when suddenly she was kicked in the side of the waist hard by a roundhouse kick from Alina. The latter then pinned her to the floor with her foot on her back while restraining her arms to the back to prevent her from doing anything.

Manith walked up to them and said to Rosalina, "I will soon have your powers transferred somewhere where I can make good use of them." As he was saying this, two of his men came over with restraints for her hands.

"You will never get away with this! I will not let you use my powers for wicked purposes!" said Rosalina as the two men restrained her hands to the back.

"What use is power if you do not use it to do great things?" asked Manith. "I am putting it to proper use."

"If you really do want to use it for doing great things, then you should think of using it to solve the world's problems and do good deeds instead!" Rosalina told him.

"What good is power if you do not use it to get what you want? You will never know about how to use great powers more than I do," Manith told her.

"You are a madman! I will see to it that you fail miserably!" Rosalina angrily said to him as her captors forced her to walk away with them.

"People who make good use of great powers are not mad, but those who don't are," Manith told her. "I have good confidence that I will succeed. I have lots of resources, not to mention having planned out everything for so long already. Nobody can possibly stop me now."

* * *

><p>"I've done all I could do," the vet told the Smashers who brought the injured Charizard to him. "A wound like that would've killed any animal, but Pokemon are generally more durable than most kinds of animals, which was why it was able to survive until now. Even so, the injury is a really serious one caused by firepower of some kind, so whether or not he will survive is up to how strong his body is."<p>

"Thank you very much for the help, vet," Dr. Mario said to him. "Is it all right if we go and see him?"

"You are free to do so," the vet told him.

Dr. Mario and the kids went into the room the Charizard was in and saw the Pokemon lying on a bed, breathing slowly. Several wires were attached to him so that his heartbeat rate could be detected on a machine close by.

"Who could have done such a horrible thing?" asked Nana.

"The vet said firepower of some kind caused that injury," said Ness. "Judging by the size of the wound, it's like he got hit by bazooka…"

"Who uses a bazooka when hunting? Assuming he was hunted…" said Popo.

"Guys, you do realize that this Charizard is now ours because we caught it in a Pokeball, right?" asked Pikachu.

"Technically, it's mines, since I was the one who threw the ball," said Popo.

"We can all raise it together," suggested Ness.

"Before we decide whether or not we want to keep it, we should know where this Charizard came from first," Dr. Mario told them. "We know it doesn't belong to anyone because it can be caught in a Pokeball, but perhaps he has a family somewhere waiting for his return. If that is the case, we should release it back into the wild."

"I'm fine either way," said Popo. "I'm not crazy about being a Pokemon trainer, and I'd rather have an Ice-type."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other Smashers were waiting outside, and some of them were watching TV, which was broadcasting a news report about the missile strike in Colony 9. Needless to say, they were shocked to see this.<p>

"Missile strike?! That's horrible!" gasped Zelda.

"Where'd those missiles come from?" asked Snake.

They learned from the news that A.I. controlled robotic suits invaded the city, but was defeated by Shulk, Reyn, and Chrom. When they saw what the robotic suits look like, they knew at once the reason they invaded the city.

"I suggest that we go back to Colony 9," said Captain Falcon.

"You have the same thought as me," said Link in agreement. "Rosalina could be in danger!"

"Judging by what we're seeing now, I think we're already too late," said Ganondorf.

"Better than staying here and doing nothing about it!" said Captain Falcon.

* * *

><p>Rosalina was imprisoned inside a chamber with a glass wall, strapped to the wall by cuffs that had wires connected to them. The wires led outside the chamber and all the way to computers. The cuffs were obtaining data from her body and transferring them all to the computers for Manith's scientists to study.<p>

"What can you tell me about your discoveries?" Manith asked one of the scientists.

"Extracting them will be hard, as the radiation has, you can say, bonded with her body at a cellular level," the scientist told him. "To extract the radiation from her would be equivalent to removing her cells."

"As long as it is possible to be done, do it," Manith told him.

"We are also not sure if it is safe for this radiation to be transferred into someone else's body, because the readings imply that it may cause harm," continued the scientist. "It's quite a miracle that she is still alive, because the amount of radiation inside her body should've killed a person. To be fair, however, this is a new kind of radiation not discovered on Tooneria, so it likely has properties different from the kinds we have here."

"As long as she can survive such a large amount of exposure and still live, I'm sure it's not a problem," said Manith. "Test it on lab rats first if you want to play it safe."

Smellee and Alina were watching from nearby, and the former said with enthusiasm, "Perhaps I will be able to use more than ten percent of my brain once I obtained this power!"

Alina gave him a strange look and said, "People are already using more than ten percent of their brains."

"No, it's been scientifically proven that people have never used more than ten percent of their brains before, and if they use one-hundred percent, they will be able to unlock superpowers!" Smellee told her.

"That ten percent thing is just a myth! It's been debunked several times already by experts!" Alina told him.

"Guess what? Experts make mistakes as well! People only use ten percent of their brains and never more than that! Those who say otherwise are wrong!" Smellee told her.

"You'd only be as smart as a frog if you really do use only ten percent of your brain!" Alina told him.

* * *

><p>Frogadier, who was inside his Pokeball, turned his head to the person reading this story, you, and then croaked.<p>

* * *

><p>"We are frogs living underneath a well, because we do not realize that there is so much potential to our brains that we have not used yet!" said Smellee. "Once we've unlocked one-hundred percent of our brains, we will be able to climb out of the well and see the world from a different point of view! Hyuck hyuck hyuck!"<p>

Hearing this, Alina said under her breath, "In your case, you probably really do use only ten percent of your brain…"

Turning to Rosalina, Smellee said, "Think of the possibilities on what you can do once you've obtained superpowers! Once I've obtained great power, I will be able to make everyone fear me and do whatever I tell them to do! I will be able to threaten the creator of the Super Smash Brothers series to make Ridley and Shrek DLC characters, especially the latter! I can't believe he didn't make Shrek a playable character in the first place! Who cares if he isn't a Nintendo or a video game character? Shrek is awesome! He is love! He is life! Shrek deserves a spot in the Smash Brothers series more than most of the characters in there!"

Alina gave Smellee a strange look as he continued to ramble about things he was going to do, such as forcing the cancellation of the game Touhou 14.5 and the movie Fatman versus Super Dude: Dawn of Justice, forcing Nintendo to take ownership of Mega Man, destroying companies like Ubisoft and Compac for their "outrageous" business decisions, demanding the execution of all those who made the game Metroid: Other M, and several other things related to medias.

"Is someone like him really going to help take over the world…?" Alina said in her head in with a frustrated look.

* * *

><p>Rescuers and the cleanup crew were all over the place in Colony 9, helping those who were injured by the missile strike and looking through crumbled buildings for survivors. As this was happening, the bus carrying the Smashers arrived at the scene, and they came down from the vehicle and looked around with horrified faces.<p>

"This is horrible…" commented Zelda.

"All this just to capture someone?" said Samus. "This is unforgivable!"

"Look! There's Shulk!" said Captain Falcon, pointing to said person, who also noticed them.

"Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you here!" said Shulk as he walked up to them.

"We rushed here as soon as we saw the news," the racer told him. "What exactly happened?"

"That guy from yesterday returned and brought help in the form of drones that look exactly like him," he replied. "We only realized that these drones were a distraction to make us forget about Rosalina so that he can capture her after we defeated them. By the time we realized this, the missiles came raining down. The Monado warned me about this, so I was able to warn some people in time, though I'm not sure if this made a big difference… We found that he managed to take her away from the hospital afterwards."

"Just why exactly is he after Rosalina?" asked Link.

"I can answer that," said Chrom as he came over to them.

"Who are you?" Ganondorf asked him.

"I am Chrom, a general of the government military," he told him. "We came over as soon as we heard about an unidentified object crashing here. You people witnessed what happened and fended off Rosalina's captor that time, right?"

"Yes we did," said Captain Falcon.

"Is this really something that requires the involvement of the military and the government?" asked Snake, not sounding too happy about knowing Chrom's identity, since he wasn't fond of the government very much.

"The government keeps an eye on potential threats from outer space, so we had to come here as soon as we heard that something fell from space onto this island," Chrom told him.

"What was it you're going to say about knowing the answer to why that Overlord guy wants to capture Rosalina?" Captain Falcon asked him.

Chrom then told the Smashers about Rosalina's background, about how she was originally an astronomer working with Manith. When she discovered that the latter had evil intentions involving exposing himself to cosmic radiation in order to obtain superpowers that could help him take over the world, she took off in the rocket he built for such a purpose and went to space, where she got exposed to the radiation herself. She obtained superpowers and have been living in and traveling around space ever since.

Needless to say, the Smashers were in awe when they heard this. "Wow… Never thought she would have this kind of background…" said Game & Watch.

"I can't believe Manith A. Rottinbren is evil!" said Dr. Mario.

"How come she still looks like she's only in her twenties when all this took place thirty years ago?" asked Nana.

"My guess is that the powers she received granted her either immortality or eternal youth," said Mewtwo. "This also explains why I wasn't able to read her mind entirely; her powers were blocking me, though I'm unsure if she was consciously doing it or unconsciously."

While they were talking about this, Marth noticed Lucina walking by a bit of a distance behind Chrom. "That woman… Isn't she the one I met in America?" he wondered, and then he went over to see her.

When he called out to her, Lucina turned to him and was surprised. "You… You're one of the Smashers!" she said.

"You're the one who helped during the True Fan incident, aren't you?" Marth asked her.

"Yes… Yes… It's me…" she nervously replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

She was wondering about how she should reply when a soldier came over to report to her the status of the survivor search. That was when Marth found out that she was with the military. "Yes… I am with the military… Chrom over there is my general…" she nervously told him afterwards.

"What a surprise! I would never have thought you were such a big shot!" said Marth.

"I'm not a big shot… I'm relatively unknown compared to my fath… I mean… general…" she claimed.

Mewtwo noticed them talking to each other, and when he saw that Lucina looked very nervous, he became curious and thus decided to read her mind. After doing so, his eyes widened. "Interesting…!" he said in his head. "Should I tell anyone about this?"

Meanwhile, R.O.B. was inspecting one of the fallen Overlord armors, and then he said, "These armors have CPUs inside them. I believe that by looking into them, we will be able to retrace the path they took to get here and find out where they originally came from as a result."

"That means we will be able to find Rosalina too!" said Samus. "Smart thinking!"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

**Trivia:  
><strong>1. I really did come across someone on the internet who firmly believes that the ten percent brain myth is real, and his/her "ultimate" counterargument is that experts also make mistakes, so they are wrong when they say people actually use more than ten percent of their brains.

2. Someone actually made a petition for Shrek to be playable in Smash Bros. 4, and if I remember correctly, it did get signatures.

3. Spider-Man fans should find the chapter title familiar-looking.


	9. Secret Hideout

**SBS Time!  
><strong>**Kerokuu Kazami****:** Did you hear about the new character revealed in the trial?**  
>Game2002: <strong>What do you think?

* * *

><p><strong>Sonicblue92: <strong>Will Lucas and Roy appear in the future?**  
>Game2002: <strong>Unsure.

* * *

><p>A short scene involving Frogadier has been added to chapter 8.<p>

**Chapter 9**  
><strong>Secret Hideout<strong>

* * *

><p>By data mining the CPU of one of the fallen Overlord armors, R.O.B. was able to find out where these drones originally came from using Shulk's computer located in the latter's lab.<p>

"According to the data in its CPU, these drones came from this uncharted island," said R.O.B., pointing to a small island on the map.

"It's quite close to Wuhu Island," pointed out Samus.

"Makes sense for Manith to be making his base of operations on an uncharted island," said Snake. "It's probably even hidden underground so nobody would notice anything if they go anywhere near there."

"You are correct in saying that," R.O.B told him. "The data shows that it came from a secret location hidden underneath the island."

"Not so secret anymore, it seems," said Captain Falcon. "Now that we know where they come from, let's go and stop Manith at once!"

"I'm going as well!" said Shulk. The others turned to him and saw him picking up a red sword from a table. "He laid waste to my city and kidnapped someone from here, so I'm going to make sure that he learns his lesson!"

"We won't stop you, but are you sure you can handle things?" Marth asked him.

"Trust me; you'll appreciate having my help!" Shulk told them. "With the Monado, I'll be able to warn you of incoming danger!"

"Can your sword really let you see the future?" asked a skeptical Snake.

"I've used it several times before to confirm that it indeed can and is perfectly accurate with it," Shulk told him. "It is said to be created by the god of the Bionis, Zanza, which is why it's capable of doing something like this!"

"If that's the case, then you are more than welcome to join us!" Captain Falcon told him.

* * *

><p>Manith was called over to the security room of his hideout when he was told that something appeared to be heading towards the island he was currently on. "It's a military helicopter, sir," his henchman told him.<p>

"Are you sure it's really headed towards this place?" Manith asked him.

"While it is heading in this direction, we cannot be sure if it really is going to land here," the latter told him. "I suggest that we still be careful."

"Indeed, extra precaution should be taken," said Manith. "Get the guards ready in case they really arrive on this island, though let's hope they don't suspect anything when they come here."

* * *

><p>What Manith feared came true when the military helicopter landed on the shore of the island, and out came Chrom, Lucina, some soldiers, Shulk, and the Smashers. The Smashers who arrived were Captain Falcon, Snake, Samus, Link, Ganondorf, R.O.B., Mewtwo, and Dark Pit.<p>

"So this is the place?" asked Captain Falcon.

"We followed the map your robotic buddy showed us," Chrom told him.

"If Manith went through the trouble of building a hideout here and put it underground, I think we won't be finding it so easily," said Snake.

"You do not have to worry, for I have the map stored in my CPU, so I am able to pinpoint the entrance," R.O.B. told him.

"That's a good thing about being a robot, eh?" asked Shulk.

Everyone followed R.O.B.'s lead, and unknown to them, they were being spied on by security cameras disguised as trees and rocks.

"I believe they really are looking for our hideout!" the henchman from before told Manith. "What do we do, sir?"

"If what I read and heard about the Smashers are true, then they are not people to be trifled with," said Manith. "While we have a large army of Overlords to deal with them, it is still a risk to let all one-hundred of them face off against them. Perhaps I should carry things out earlier than intended?"

* * *

><p>"What sort of power is making things lag...?" Alina asked Smellee.<p>

"The Overlord armors made by us have the ability to release a special kind of EMP that will cause anything that runs on electricity or have computers in them to lag when exposed to it," Smellee explained to her. "Don't you find lags very annoying whenever you're using the computer or going online? I hate it so much that I thought it would be fun to use it to screw over other people, so I had my dad install the armors with this kind of ability! When I went after Rosalina in the hospital, I made the switch to the lights in her room lag so that they won't come on immediately when you turn on the switch! That way, I was able to escape during the extended darkness!"

"I still think it's a ridiculous ability..." said Alina with an unimpressed look.

Just then, Manith came over to them and said, "We have a problem." Then he explained to them the situation and what he plans to do.

* * *

><p>"You'd think they come up with a better way of hiding the entrance than putting it behind a waterfall?" asked Snake when they all went through one and were soaking wet. "This kind of hidden entrance is rather cliched..."<p>

"People nowadays lack creativity," said Dark Pit. "Just look at some of the stories on Fanfiction Net!"

"Isn't it troublesome that you get wet every time you go in and out of the hideout?" asked Lucina while drying her cape. "Who thought this was a good idea?"

"We are close," said R.O.B. while looking at the passage up ahead, and then he led the way until they came to a metal door.

"How are we going to get inside?" asked Link.

"We can bust through it with force," suggested Ganondorf.

"A non-violent method is preferable at first," said R.O.B. as he went over to a number pad at the right side of the door. He scanned the number pad and was able to find out what the password was a few seconds later. "Fingers" came out from the front end of his hand so that he could input the four-digit password and then press the "Enter" button. Despite a sound that implied the correct password being heard, the door did not open.

Everyone stared at the door for a few seconds, and then Samus asked the robot, "Are you sure..." Before she could finish asking him if he really got the password right, the door suddely slid open upwards.

"That took a few seconds..." commented Chrom.

When the door was open, they were greeted by the sight of several armed guards and Overlords. The Overlord in front of them all said, "You have come at last, Smashers! We knew you were coming, so I made the door lag for a few seconds just to mess with you folks! Hope you enjoyed the few seconds wait! Hyuck hyuck hyuck!"

"Look who's back..." said Ganondorf with an unimpressed look.

The good guys stepped into the base, and Captain Falcon loudly asked the bad guys, "Where is Rosalina? We are here for her!"

"My dad is going to siphon her cosmic power from her, so you better not interfere!" the Overlord, who was obviously Smellee, told him. "Once we have taken her powers for ourselves, we will become unstoppable! In the meantime, we're going to make sure that you don't ruin the fun! Get ready to receive the worst beating of..." Before he could finish speaking, Captain Falcon ran up to him at a fast speed and sent him flying backwards with a fiery punch.

"Then we're going to force our way through, not to mention beating the living daylights out of all of you!" said the racer.

Seeing that Captain Falcon had taken action first, the others charged forward to fight Manith's men and the Overlord armors. The battle was an easy one for the good guys, because they were simply too powerful for the villains. The Overlord armors had better A.I. this time, but that wasn't saying much.

Smellee got back up from getting punched away by Captain Falcon and saw the chaos going on. Growling in anger, he got back up to rejoin the fight. He noticed R.O.B. amidst the chaos, firing laser beams from his eyes at the Overlord armors, and then an idea came to him. He threw a punch against the air in his direction and caused a blast of EMP that was invisible to the naked eye, and all of a sudden, R.O.B. stopped moving completely.

Smellee used this opportunity to use his armor's wrist guns to shoot him, but Lucina, seeing what was happening, quickly threw herself at R.O.B. and pushed him out of harm's way. She ended up getting shot in both her feet as a result.

R.O.B. was able to move again right after that, and he was confused about why he was lying on the floor when he was standing upright just now. "Watch out!" Lucina shouted at the robot.

R.O.B. turned to Smellee and saw him firing from his wrist guns at him, so he quickly released a blast of fire from underneath his base to propel himself out of the bullets' way before getting back up and firing a pair of eye beams at him to knock him back.

Lucina, despite having injured feet, was able to get back up and run towards Smellee, slashing him in the chest multiple times, though none of the hits really did anything, as the exterior of the suit was tough.

She moved out of the way when Smellee tried to punch her and then struck his arm with a force strong enough to make him bend over a bit, and then she slashed him in the back to push him forward a few steps. When Smellee turned around to her, she swung her sword against him multiple times, each hit making him take steps back.

"Argh! You're annoying! Take this!" Smellee angrily said before opening the shoulders of his armor to reveal missile launchers. When missiles were fired at Lucina, she dashed forward fearlessly and stepped to the side when they were close to hitting her, all the while still approaching him. She dashed past him while slashing him in the waist with a force strong enough to leave behind a gash on the exterior.

Smellee was shocked at what happened, and when he turned around to face Lucina, she slashed him in the chest multiple times very hard, leaving behind various gashes as she did so. Lucina then kicked him in the chest to knock him over on his back. Because of the slashes causing the armor to malfunction, he was unable to get back up.

Lucina fell on one knee while panting heavily afterwards, and her feet were bleeding profusely due to the bullet wounds. R.O.B. went up to her and told her, "I recommend that you do not do anything reckless, as you are losing too many blood."

"This is nothing," she said, trying to shrug off the pain. "A soldier won't let injuries drag him down in the heat of battle!"

By this point, the good guys had more or less won the battle. When Dark Pit smashed the head of the last Overlord from above with his Electroshock Arm, it was really over. "That was easy and boring…" he commented as his mechanical arm disappeared into thin air.

Ganondorf went up to Smellee, lifted up his face armor, and said, "Well, look who is underneath this suit! It's that rude guy from the hotel!"

"All the more reason to beat him up now," said Dark Pit as he came over.

"Where is Rosalina? Tell us what exactly Manith is up to while you're at it!" Ganondorf asked Smellee.

"Screw you, big nose!" Smellee said to him, which resulted in a punch to his own nose from the Gerudo. "OW!"

"Say that again and I'll make you wish you'd rather have a big nose!" Ganondorf angrily said to him.

"Don't bother trying to force the answer out of him," Mewtwo told the Gerudo. "I can get the answer from him myself."

"Things can sometimes be boring when you interfere, you know…" grumbled Ganondorf as Mewtwo read Smellee's mind.

When the Pokemon was done, he said, "Manith and Rosalina are no longer here…"

"Where did they go?" asked Link as he came over.

"Manith has taken a large amount of these exosuits to Wuhu Island," replied Mewtwo.

They suddenly hear Chrom crying out Lucina's name, so they turned to see the former running over to the latter, who appeared to be on the verge of passing out. "Lucina! You're bleeding badly! We need to get you patched up at once!" he told her.

Looking at the amount of blood on her feet, Captain Falcon said, "She looks like she lost a large amount of blood! Is a blood transfusion necessary?"

Ganondorf turned to Smellee and asked him, "Do you have any blood transfusion equipment here?"

"They have it in the sick room," said Mewtwo.

"You read his mind again, didn't you?" Ganondorf asked the Pokemon while glaring at him in frustration.

"Her blood type is O negative," said Chrom.

"That would mean she can only receive type O blood…" said Captain Falcon. "Anyone here got the exact same blood type as her?"

"Me," said Marth, raising his arm slightly.

"Perfect! Please help her!" Chrom told Marth. In his head, he was saying, "Of course you would have the same blood type as her! It's a good thing you're here!"

* * *

><p>A dog and a duck were chasing a Frisbee thrown in the direction of the sea. The latter was able to fly past the Frisbee and catch it with his webbed feet, and the dog looked at him while panting happily. Suddenly, the dog noticed something happening out at sea.<p>

Something was coming out from the water, thus resulting in a large "bulge" that grabbed the attention of everyone at the shore. The thing that emerged was a large submarine, and people were amazed at the sight of it, as they were definitely not expecting something like this to show up at this place.

Shortly after the submarine appeared, a second one showed up next to it, amazing everyone again.

The hatches of both submarines opened outwards at around the same time, and inside them were Overlord armors arranged in an orderly fashion and facing outwards.

Everyone was amazed and also curious as to what was happening, and those who remembered the presentation Atrocitin showed the previous day pointed out that they were Super Exos.

Inside the first submarine that surfaced, Alina, sitting in front of a computer, pressed a certain key on the keyboard. This caused the eyes of the armors to glow.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

**Trivia:  
><strong>1. The Overlord's ability to make things lag is inspired by my frustration over lags when using my computer.

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>

_Have you ever wondered how strong you really are?_

_How good of a fighter you are?_

_You may be strong in where you live, but what about when compared to those who live somewhere else?_

_Do you think you have what it takes to face opponents you have never met or heard of before?_

_Opponents you cannot even begin to imagine would exist?_

_What if said opponents... are not friendly and serious about putting you down?_

_Do you think you can fight to preserve your life?_

**BGM: Final Destination**** Ver. 2**** (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U)**

Aya was flying straight ahead at a fast speed when all of a sudden, a blue blur went past her really fast. The blue blue, Sonic, came to a stop and turned to face her before jumping into the air, curling into a ball, and then launching himself at her, but she dodged it by moving back. She swung her fan at him after that and fired a wind blade that he easily dodged by ducking, and then he charged into her with a blue aura around himself, ramming into her and knocking her back, but she came to a skidding stop on both feet.

Sonic then ran in circles around her, but she countered whatever trick he was going to pull by forming a tornado around herself that caught and carried him into the air. When the tornado disappeared, Aya flew towards him at a fast speed, and Sonic quickly countered her by curling into a ball and dropping straight down onto her.

They both fell back onto the ground and then got back up to continue fighting, and as hey were doing so, Kirby was seen performing various somersault flips in the background, while Kokoro chased him in an attempt to hit him with her spear.

The pink puffball suddenly pulled out a hammer and swung it at the blade of the spear to knock it off her hands. She quickly ducked underneath another hammer swing aimed at her and then moved away from him before summoning four Noh masks to send at him. Kirby managed to knock away three of the masks that were covered in blue fire-like energy, but the fourth one hit him in the face and sent him tumbling backwards. When the mask went after him again, he quickly opened his mouth to catch it inside, and then he spit it back out in the form of a star that knocked back Kokoro.

Kirby then ran at her as fast as he could and jumped above her before transforming into a large rock. Kokoro rolled out of the way in time to avoid getting crushed, and then she quickly put on a lion mask to breathe a large stream of fire at him. Kirby endured the fire until he could no longer tolerate it and thus changed back to normal with his body on fire.

Bowser suddenly fell from the sky and landed with a powerful force next to the burning puffball to send him flying, and then he ran towards Yuuka, who commanded large thorny vines to grow out of the ground and towards him. The former responded by breathing a large stream of fire that quickly incinerated those vines, and then he closed in on her and attacked with a punch that she managed to stop with her bare hand. She flung him to the side, but the latter quickly got back up and jumped at her. She quickly stepped back to avoid a "bomb" attack from him, but the trermor caused by his landing made her lose her balance somewhat. Bowser used this opportunity to breathe fire at her.

Yuuka quickly withered and was then burned to nothing, much to the surprise of Bowser. He was suddenly blasted from behind by a flower-shaped energy blast fired by another Yuuka. He got back up and glared at the real Yuuka, as the one he burned down was a clone, and then he ran and jumped at her.

Nearby, Link and Yorihime clashed blades with each other violently. Link eventually performed back flips to move back from her after blocking a sword strike with his shield and fired arrows several times at her. Yorihime easily deflected the arrows before charging at him, and Link quickly jumped to the side, leaving a bomb at where he originally was when he did so. Yorihime managed to escape from the bomb before it exploded, not to mention another arrow fired at her after doing so.

Fire suddenly appeared around the blade of her sword as she ran towards Link to clash blades with him again.

Reimu dodged a swing of a fist from Mario by jumping back, and then she threw some amulets at him that he incinerated with a swing of his fiery hand. The plumber then performed a long jump towards her in an attempt to stomp her, but she jumped out of the way again. When she tried to hit him with her wand, he performed a somersault jump to get out of the way. She closed in on him to hit him again and again, but he kept on dodging them with the same maneuvers.

After he dodged a certain number of wand swings, the shrine maiden stopped going after him. Mario then ran at her and thrust a palm full of fire at her, while she swung her spiritually-enhanced wand at him. An explosion of fire and spiritual energy was created when their attacks came in contact with each other.

**BGM Ends**

**SUPER SMASH BROS. FOR NINTENDO 3DS/WII U**

**X**

**TOUHOU PROJECT**

**CROSS BATTLE**


	10. Chaos on Wuhu Island

Anyone saw that upcoming competitive Touhou/SSB game? I can't get over the quality of the characters' faces… That kind of face is beauty in the eyes of the creator, however, so don't really expect the final product to look different.

**Chapter 10  
>Chaos on Wuhu Island<strong>

* * *

><p>The appearance of the Overlords inside the two submarines surprised many people, though they thought they were Super Exos. Inside one of the submarines, Manith and Alina were in front of a computer, and the former told the latter, "You can set them loose now."<p>

"You're going to let them run wild all over the island just like this?" Alina asked him.

"I mass produced the Super Exos for the purpose of terrorizing people, so this is a good opportunity to see how successful they will be," Manith told her. "Remember that Atrocitin is here as well, so does it not please you to know that the man who ruined your father's life is getting what he deserves?"

Hearing this, Alina said nothing further and then pressed a button on the keyboard in front of the computer. In doing so, the eyes of the Overlord armors lit up, and shortly after that, they stepped out of the submarine row by row and then took off into the air, a sight that amazed everyone.

However, the looks of amazement soon became looks of terror when the Overlords swooped down and started firing bullets and missiles all over the place. The crowd went wild, running for cover while screaming in fright.

"What's happening?!" screamed Luigi as he ran from the shore as fast as he could with Mario.

"That's-a what I want to know too!" said the latter.

* * *

><p>What was happening was seen by Atrocitin from his hotel room, and needless to say, he could not believe what he was looking at. "Why are there lots of Super Exos flying out there and causing destruction?!" he asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mario! Luigi! Where are you?!" Peach cried out in the midst of the chaos. Everywhere she looked, she saw people running for cover and the Overlords causing destruction.<p>

She saw an Overlord swooping down in her direction, so she held her arms over her face and screamed, but suddenly, Bowser jumped at the Overlord from the side, hitting it with a drop kick that sent it crashing to the ground. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Peach!" Bowser angrily said to it.

The armor got back up and fired from its wrist guns at Bowser, who withdrew into his shell for protection and then spun while moving towards its to knock it down again. Bowser then picked up the armor and slammed it against the ground over and over until it was destroyed.

"Thanks…" Peach said to him.

"You better go inside some building! It's dangerous out here! I already saw people getting killed by these things!" Bowser told her. "Leave everything here to me!"

"Peachy!" shouted Mario as he came running over to her with Luigi. "Thanks goodness you're all right-a!"

"Get her to safety, Mario!" Bowser told him.

"You don't have to tell us that!" Luigi told him, and then the Mario Bros. ran off with Peach.

"Take care!" Bowser called out to them, and then he heard someone calling him, so he turned to the source of the voice.

"Lord Bowser! Look! We got one!" Roy said to Bowser while posing next to an Overlord that was down on its front with Morton jumping up and down on top of it over and over.

"Good going, boys! Show these scrap metals what you've got!" Bowser told them.

The Overlord the two Koopalings knocked down suddenly got back up and fired at them from its wrist guns, but they withdrew into their shells in time for protection. Bowser was going to run to help them, but the Overlord got struck in the back of the head by Bowser Jr. using a surfboard.

The Overlord turned to him, only to get pushed down on its front by Roy and Morton, who then proceeded to stomp it like no tomorrow, while Bowser Jr. whacked its head with his surfboard over and over.

"Wait a minute! Don't mess it up too much!" Iggy shouted as he ran over to them. "I want to study one of these! They interest me!"

* * *

><p>The Mario Bros. and Peach were approaching the hotel, but Luigi tripped and was left behind. Mario and Peach didn't notice it until they were some feet away from him, and when they turned around, they saw the plumber screaming at the sight of an Overlord standing a few feet away to the side and aiming its wrist gun at him. The armor was suddenly knocked aside by a roundhouse kick from Miss Fit. The trainer then helped Luigi up by the hand and asked him, "Are you all right?"<p>

"Just a small scratch from falling…" replied Luigi. "Thanks!" Then he noticed the armor getting back up. "Watch out!"

Miss Fit quickly turned to the Overlord and jabbed her fingers at its abdomen with a force strong enough to push it back, and then she proceeded to attack it with a series of attacks that resembled yoga poses. She then raised her arms into the air and somehow formed a ball of light in front of herself to fire at the Overlord. "Salute the sun!" The energy ball blasted the armor on its back.

The Mario Bros. and Peach were lost in words at what they saw, as they never expected Miss Fit to be such a skilled fighter and also capable of firing a ball of light. Miss Fit turned to them and said, "All right, now get to safety! I can handle things here myself!"

"Where did you learn to fight?" Peach asked her.

"Self-taught! Now go! We can talk about this later!" the trainer told her.

* * *

><p>"I suppose Rosalina really is telling the truth…" said Robin as he looked at the Overlords flying around the place from nearby the hotel.<p>

"How about we do something instead of just standing here and gawking?" Reflet asked him.

Robin turned to a soldier next to him and told him to ensure the safety of the civilians and also call for support from their headquarters. After that, he said to Reflet, "We need to ensure the safety of Atrocitin, because if Manith truly is behind this, then he is likely the target."

"That's what's in my mind," Reflet told him. "Behind you!"

Robin turned around to see an Overlord pointing its wrist guns at him, so he quickly threw a fireball at it. "Arcfire!" While the robot was on fire, he charged up electricity in his hand and then fired a blast of it at it to fry it. "Elthunder!" He then turned to Reflet. "Go and find Atrocitin now! I will find out where these things are coming from!"

* * *

><p>Manith and Alina watched the chaos going on outside through the point of view of one of the Overlord armors. "I think it's time we put to use the power of lag I installed into the Overlords," suggested the former.<p>

"How is that thing really going to help?" asked Alina.

"Trust me, that ability is more useful than you think," claimed Manith. "Imagine all sorts of electronic devices going haywire at the worst possible time… At a time when people are trying to call for outside help or escape from this place, having lag interfere with what they are doing is something they really do not want to run into. Why don't you try it out yourself?"

Though skeptical, Alina decided to try it out anyway and thus entered a command on the keyboard for the Overlords. When the command was sent, the hands of all the Overlords out there released electricity, and then they punched their fists together at the same time to release EMP bursts that spread across the whole island, causing all electronic devices to stop functioning properly.

The Mario Bros. and Peach were inside an elevator when it suddenly stopped working. "Hey! What happened to the electricity?!" asked Luigi in shock in the darkness. The lights suddenly came back on. "Oh good, it's…" But it went out again. "Hey!"

The Miis were busy fighting the Overlords when suddenly they stopped moving and even fell to the ground motionlessly. Fox was standing nearby, firing at the Overlords with his blaster, when he saw this. "What happened to you guys?!" And he noticed that his blaster wasn't shooting anything, which made him curious.

Brawler tried to get back up and said in a stuttering manner, "Some… Some… Something… is… causing our… sys… sys… system… to go… haywire…" Then he fell back onto the ground as if he was suffering from spasm.

The soldiers told by Robin to call for help were unable to use their phones or any kind of communication devices as well.

"In case you're wondering why the Overlords are still functioning properly, and even our submarine, that's because all of these are installed with devices that protect them from the EMPs released by them," Manith explained to Alina. "We are the only ones who can still use electronic devices properly."

* * *

><p>"What's with this TV?! A V.I.P. room's TV is supposed to work perfectly!" Dedede angrily said while hitting the top of his room's television. While there was an image on the screen, it wasn't moving at all, though there was still sound, albeit somewhat unclear. The image would occasionally move, but when it did, it would skip ahead to the scene the sound was currently at. Sometimes it would become static, however.<p>

He was then surprised by the appearance of an Overlord crashing through the glass door leading to the balcony. The Overlord was going to fire at him, but several Waddle Dees rushed over to the armor and jumped at it to use their combined weight to pin it down. However, they were actually very light, and the Overlord had strength stronger than an average person, so it was able to get back up easily and shake them off.

"What are you guys doing?! This isn't how I taught you!" Dedede angrily said to the Waddle Dees when he saw what happened. "Get back up and fight like a real man!"

The Waddle Dees got back up and ran towards the Overlord again, this time grabbing hold of its legs and then pulling them forward to make it fall on its front. Other Waddle Dees then used this opportunity to thrust their spears at it, only for them to break. The Overlord got back up again, and by swinging around its arms and legs, it was able to knock all the surrounding Waddle Dees away.

Seeing this, Dedede growled in frustration while reaching for his hammer and said, "Do I have to do everything myself?!" He let out a cry as he ran towards the Overlord, who pointed its wrists guns at him, but the king swung his hammer at it before it could open fire and sent it flying out from where it came in from.

"Let that be a lesson to you for breaking into my room without permission!" he shouted at it.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, so a Waddle Dee went over to open it, and Meta Knight came in. "Your Majesty! There is big trouble outside!" he told the king.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Dedede, looking out the balcony. "What happened? It was so peaceful just a moment ago, and now it looks like a robot apocalypse is happening! Just so happened I was watching a movie about a robot apocalypse, by the way…"

"These robots that greatly resemble the Super Exos made by Atrocitin Evilene Nefariton suddenly showed up from submarines that appeared at sea, and they are causing destruction even as we speak!" Meta Knight told him.

"What do you propose that we do?" Dedede asked him.

"For your safety, I recommend that you stay here," Meta Knight told him. "I will go out there and give aid to those who need it."

"Then take my men if necessary," Dedede told him. "As the king of Dream Land, I should give the whole world a good impression of my country by showing support in times of need! Go out there and make me proud now!"

* * *

><p>Reflet panted as she made her way to the highest floor of the hotel. Because the elevators weren't working properly due to the Overlords' action, she ran up the stairs instead to get to the floor Atrocitin was staying at after finding out his room number from the receptionist.<p>

She found the room he was staying in and knocked on the door until he opened it. "Mister Nefariton! Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I'm all right, but I'm not pleased with what I'm seeing!" he angrily said. "The design of those robots is a complete rip-off of my Super Exos! If I find out who made them, I'm going to sue their heads off!"

"If what we told you before is to be believed, then it's likely Manith is behind everything, and we think he may be targeting you," Reflet told him. "Allow me to keep you safe until this is over!"

* * *

><p>The military helicopter carrying the Smashers was approaching the island, and as they got closer to it, they were able to see the Overlords running amok there. "Looks like we're too late…" commented Link when he saw what happened.<p>

"As long as the enemies are still around for us to teach them a lesson, it's not entirely too late," said Ganondorf.

"Quickly find a safe place to land," Chrom ordered the pilot.

The pilot nodded and moved the helicopter towards a part of the shore that doesn't have much Overlords running around, but when the helicopter got close to the island, the pilot noticed that the controls were becoming unresponsive. The control panel's computer also made static sounds and displayed messed up characters.

"What's happening?" Chrom asked the pilot.

"I don't know! Everything became messed up all of a sudden!" replied the pilot. "I can't seem to get the helicopter to turn properly too!"

It was also at this moment that the Smashers noticed R.O.B. acting strangely. The eyes of the robot were displaying static-like images.

"R.O.B.! What's wrong with you?" Samus asked him.

"Com… Computer… not… functioning… functioning… func…" said R.O.B. in a stuttering manner.

"Enemy approaching!" cried the pilot all of a sudden. An Overlord flew at the helicopter without a warning and rammed into the windshield with a strong force. Luckily, the windshield was durable enough to withstand the blow, so it suffered nothing more than a crack that wasn't too big. However, the crack grew in size when the armor punched the same spot over and over.

"How dare he attack us from a location where we can't reach him?!" said Link angrily.

"For you people, at least," said Dark Pit as he split his Silver Bow into a pair of blades. "I'll deal with that guy myself!"

The cloned angel exited the helicopter from the hatch and flew to the front to strike the Overlord from the side, pushing it away from the windshield. The others looked out the windows at them, and Shulk asked, "Will he be all right?"

"I'm sure he'll do fine," replied Captain Falcon.

All of a sudden, the helicopter shook violently, causing most of them to fall to the floor. "Hang on! The chopper isn't working properly! I'm trying to get it under control!" said the pilot.

Outside, Dark Pit swung his blades at the Overlord several times, but the latter was able to skillfully block each of the hits using its arms. When the armor fired from its wrist guns, he flew in a large circle around it to escape the shots, and then he fired an arrow of dark energy at its hand to make it stop. He then charged at the armor and used his Electroshock Arm to hit it with an uppercut that knocked it high into the air.

The Overlord wasn't defeated yet, though, and it charged back to him using thrusters on its feet. Dark Pit quickly moved to the side to avoid it and then fired some more arrows at it. The Overlord took the arrows to the chest, but it didn't seem to be bothered much by it. It then fired missiles from its shoulders.

Dark Pit dodged some of the incoming missiles and destroyed some with arrows, and in the midst of doing so, the Overlord charged at him and tried to punch him with spikes that came out from its knuckle. Because he was too busy dodging the missiles, Dark Pit wasn't able to avoid the punch entirely, so the armor's fist scraped the side of his face.

"You want a piece of me?!" the cloned angel angrily said while making a weapon resembling a purple rifle appear in his hand. "You're forcing this on yourself, j***!" He pointed the rifle at the Overlord and pulled the trigger, causing it to fire a beam that instantly pierced a hole through its chest. Just like that, the Overlord stopped functioning and fell to the sea.

Dark Pit then turned to the helicopter to see that it was on fire due to being attacked by two Overlords, and as a result, it was spinning out of control. "Oh boy…" he grumbled.

* * *

><p>"I'm losing control of the chopper!" the pilot cried while trying to gain control of the helicopter.<p>

"Move it towards the sea!" Chrom told him.

"The controls won't work properly!" said the pilot.

"I'll handle this, then," said Mewtwo. He used his psychic powers to form a spherical barrier around the helicopter, and then the latter floated towards the shore at a moderate speed and landed in a shallow part of the water. Just like that, the fire was put out.

"Phew… That was close… It's all thanks to you, Mewtwo!" Captain Falcon said to the Pokemon.

As they were getting out of the helicopter, they saw two Overlords with holes pierced through their chests falling into the water nearby. Dark Pit came down with the rifle in his hand and said, "Lucky to have a psychic with you, right?"

"That's one reason we don't go down so easily!" said Link.

They then turned to the shore to see people running around with the Overlords causing havoc. "How are we going to put an end to this?" asked Shulk.

"I believe the answer lies in there," said Mewtwo, pointing to the pair of submarines some distance away from where they were.

"Those must be Manith's submarines," said Chrom. "He's likely inside one of them with Rosalina."

"In that case, some of us will go to those subs and rescue her, while some of us try to destroy as many of those armors as we can," suggested Captain Falcon. "Also keep an eye out for our friends. They're without doubt doing their best fighting these armors at the moment."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Ganondorf while punching his palm.

"Then let's get started!" said Link with enthusiasm while getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

This chapter is supposed to be longer, but due to procrastination wasting too much time, I decided to release it in a shorter form and save the unused parts for the next chapter instead.


	11. The Chaos Continues

A few more match-ups for Cross Battle have been posted on my Twitter. Please check it out if you are interested.

**Chapter 11  
>The Chaos Continues<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah! This is fun!" said Iggy as he used a controller to make an Overlord fight another Overlord. After Roy, Morton, and Bowser Jr. took down an Overlord, Iggy was able to reconfigure it in a way so that it would respond to his remote control for his remote-controlled toy robot. The Overlord punched its own kind in the body and face rapidly, but the latter refused to go down so easily and fought back just as hard.<p>

"Let me try!" Bowser Jr. begged Iggy.

"Let me try now! This looks fun!" Roy told the latter.

"Let me beat that one first!" Iggy told them. However, those two were impatient and wanted to take control of the Overlord right away, so they tried to take the remote control from him by force, which resulted in the controlled Overlord behaving improperly and getting pummeled by the enemy Overlord.

As a result of Iggy trying to keep them from taking the remote control, he unintentionally mashed the buttons randomly. This eventually caused his Overlord to open its palms to reveal speakers underneath, and then they released powerful blasts of sound that sent the other Overlord flying back with pieces of its body falling off.

This came as a shock to the turtles, as they did not expect something like this to happen. "Dude, seriously, let me try this thing now," said Roy, still having a look of awe on his face.

* * *

><p>"Why won't it activate?!" said Shulk in frustration while attempting and failing to get his Monado to create an energy blade. An Overlord appeared before him and swung its fist at him. Even though he wasn't foretold about this by the Monado, he was still able to react fast enough to jump out of the way. He swung the Monado in its deactivated state at the Overlord, striking it in the waist, but it didn't do much other than making it take a step to the side.<p>

He quickly ran around to the back of the Overlord and swung his sword at it, and that was when the energy blade appeared, just before the sword touched the Overlord. After cutting the Overlord in half, he looked at the energy blade and said, "About time! What's with it just now? Thinking of it, everything that runs on electricity or has a computer isn't working…" Before he could finish speaking, the energy blade disappeared again. "What?!"

* * *

><p>"Heavenly Light!" Palutena said out loud as she raised her staff into the air to make bright light shine down around her. The light caused three Overlords around her to emit sparks, and then they stopped moving while still standing up.<p>

While they were unable to move, Pit swung a hammer at the heads of each of them to knock them off, destroying them. "We did it, Lady Palutena!" he said to the goddess afterwards.

"Nice going, Pit! We make a great team!" Palutena told him with a smile.

"Pit! Palutena!" shouted a voice. They both turned and saw Link running in their direction.

"Mister Link! What are you doing here?" Pit asked them. "Shouldn't you be at the place called the Bionis?"

"Quite a bit happened that led to us coming here to stop this," Link told them. "We know who is behind this. How's everything going here?"

"Your friends are faring well against these automatons," Palutena told him. "However, I cannot say for sure that there are no casualties."

"Is my doppelganger here as well?" Pit asked him.

"Yeah, he's here as well," Link told him. "He's off fighting these things by himself somewhere."

Just then, another Overlord landed from its flight, causing them to get into fighting stances. The Overlord pointed both its palms at them and fired a pair of sound blasts that sent them flying backwards while making their heads and ears feel pain.

Palutena, being a goddess, was able to endure it better than the others. Holding up her shield to serve as protection, she pressed against the sound wave that was pushing them back as hard as she could. When she was a bit close to the Overlord, she raised her staff into the air and shouted, "Autoreticle!" The orb at the top of her staff fired rapid bursts of energy at the Overlord, interrupting its attack. "Explosive Flame!" She then caused a spherical explosion to appear around the Overlord, destroying it.

After dealing with the armor, she turned to the other three and saw them getting back up while rubbing their heads. "Are you all right?" she asked them.

"I think I'm still hearing that sound in my head…" said Link while lightly hitting the side of his head. "Felt like my body was going to be ripped apart by that just now…"

* * *

><p>An Overlord was sent flying by a punch to the abdomen by Little Mac's boxing glove-clad fist. Another Overlord attacked him from the side, but he quickly ducked underneath a punch from its spiked knuckle and then countered with a punch to its waist that sent it flying as well.<p>

The previous Overlord came back to him and attempted to attack him with its spiked knuckle, but Little Mac ran around to its back and then jumped at its head to smash it onto the ground hard. When he saw the other Overlord coming after him, he tossed himself at it and punched it hard in the head before it could throw its own punch.

After knocking out both the Overlords, the boxer panted while looking at them in a defensive stance. "Good job, Mac!" Doc Louis said as he walked up to him and patted him on the back, but when he saw the Overlords getting back up, he backed off. "Carry on, Mac…"

Both the Overlords pointed their wrist guns at the boxer and fired, but he ducked underneath the bullets while running forward and punched them in the legs to knock them off balance. Little Mac jumped onto one and punched it in the face over and over so hard that he actually caused the face plate to bend inwards. While he was doing this, the other Overlord attempted to attack him, but he spun around and uppercut it in the chin hard to send it flying back.

The Overlord Little Mac was on got up and made him fall off. He dodged a punch from it and then gave it a powerful uppercut to the chin that caused its head to fly off the body. Despite having no head, the Overlord was still functioning, but it was unable to move properly due to not being able to see without a head. The boxer then unleashed a straight punch to its abdomen that sent it flying backwards at a fast speed.

The other Overlord returned to get back at him, but it was suddenly struck in the back of the head by Doc Louis. Even though the latter managed to knock the armor onto the ground, he still hurt his fist from punching it. "Ow… Should've known better than to punch metal with bare hands…" he said while rubbing his fist.

The Overlord got back up, only to get hit in the chin by an uppercut from Little Mac that knocked its head off. The boxer then knocked it to the side by the waist afterwards, and it didn't get back up this time, though it was still twitching.

"Great job, Mac! You got them both!" Doc Louis told him.

"Think I can do better… Took too much time fighting them…" said the boxer.

"Don't feel down, Mac," Doc Louis told him while placing his hand on his shoulder. "These things are tough! They're not something you can take down so easily! I'm sure other people are having a hard time taking down one as well!"

"Little Mac! Are you all right?" asked Donkey as he ran up to them with Diddy. "We are very worried about you!"

"Thanks for the concern!" Little Mac told them. "I'm all righ… Behind you!"

Donkey, who heard him because of the loudness of his voice, and Diddy turned around to see that an Overlord had landed from its flight behind them. Before the armor could attack them, Donkey jumped at it and headbutted it so hard that the head sank into the body, which also got crushed by the force somewhat. Just like that, the Overlord malfunctioned. Donkey turned around and said with a smile, "Don't worry! I took care of it!"

Both Little Mac and Doc Louis were surprised at how easily and fast the gorilla defeated the armor.

* * *

><p>Samus, Marth, and Lucina headed over to one of the submarines close to the shore, and as they were doing so, they noticed a few people approaching the same thing. Lucina recognized at once who they were and called out the name of one of them, "Robin!"<p>

It was the tactician and his men she saw. "Lucina! I certainly did not expect to see you here!" he said to her in surprise.

"Who is this?" asked Samus.

"He's a tactician from my division," Lucina told her. "He was among the ones who came to the Bionis to find Rosalina. He came here to investigate whether or not she was telling the truth about Atrocitin."

"You are the Smashers, I presume," Robin said to them. "The fact that Lucina is with you means that you all have become acquainted to each other and is helping each other deal with this situation. Having people like you on our side will surely increase our rate of success!"

"What's your plan?" Marth asked him.

Robin pointed to the submarine and said, "The source of the problem surely lies in there, so we are heading over there. You must be heading to the same place too."

"Yeah, that's where we are heading to too," Samus told him.

"Then let's go together," suggested Robin. "We need to put an end to this before more lives are lost!"

When Lucina turned to the submarine, she noticed parts of its side opening and missile warheads coming out from the openings. "Watch out!" They quickly jumped out of the way when the missiles were fired in their direction.

"Looks like they spotted us," said Robin after landing from his jump. More missiles were fired at them, so they avoided it again.

After that, they ran towards the submarine while avoiding the other missiles. Lucina jumped at where the hatch was and, with a couple of sword swings, managed to cut a square-shaped hole on it for everyone to go in. Marth was amazed to see what she did, and Robin noted his expression while saying in his head with a smile, "She's just like you!"

As they were running inside, Marth said to Lucina, "Nice skills! Cutting through metal so effortlessly isn't something anyone can do so easily. It took a while for me to learn to do that."

"You can say that I have a talent for swordplay!" Lucina told him with a smile.

* * *

><p>Manith was inside a lab-like room in the submarine when they broke in. In the same room was a container containing Rosalina, and there were a few guards, scientists, computers, and science equipment as well.<p>

"They have gotten inside!" one of Manith's guards told him.

"Make sure they don't come inside," Manith told him. "We need a bit more time before Rosalina's power can be extracted from her."

"I'm not sure if we can get it done that fast…" one of his scientists told him.

"Do whatever you can to speed up the process," Manith told him. "My men will make sure that…" Before he could finish speaking, the door got slashed from the other side and then broke into pieces, revealing the aforementioned intruders.

The guards immediately tried to gun them down, but they were easily defeated. The soldiers then pointed their guns at the others.

"Nobody make a move!" Samus loudly said with a laser gun in her hand.

Robin then typed away on one of the computers, causing the container Rosalina was in to open. "Are you all right?" Lucina asked her.

"I'm fine," Rosalina told her. "Thank you very much for helping me!"

"Do not think this is over, Rosalina!" Manith told her. "As long as I am still breathing, I will continue to hunt you down, no matter where you are, and take what is rightfully mine from you!"

Without saying anything, Rosalina swung her arm at him with a look of anger and caused him to fly across a table, knocking down the science equipment on it in the process, and into a wall.

"Must feel good to finally be able to do that to him, right?" Lucina asked her.

"I've never felt better!" she said.

"Do you think we can stop the drones using the computers here?" asked Samus.

"I will have to use the computer responsible for this in order to do so," said Robin.

After saying this, the soldiers made sure that Manith and his men wouldn't escape or do anything, while the others headed to a different part of the submarine to look for the computer responsible for the Overlords. They eventually made their way to that room, and the computer was there, turned on with nobody sitting in front of it. Robin walked up to the computer and sat down in front of it to start entering the command for all the Overlords to stop functioning.

* * *

><p>Meta Knight was swinging his sword at an Overlord, who was blocking his hits with its arms, when suddenly it stood still and stopped moving completely. This made the former wonder what happened.<p>

Elsewhere, all the Overlords that were still functioning stopped moving as well. Those that were flying immediately fell to the ground.

Even though everyone was curious as to what happened, they were still relieved that the armors were no longer a threat and thus were happy about it.

* * *

><p>"It worked!" exclaimed Robin. "I've managed to deactivate all the drones!" However, he saw from the computer that all the Overlords suddenly activated again. "What?!" He tried to deactivate them again, but he was unable to do so this time, as the screen told him that access to gaining control over the Overlords were locked from this computer.<p>

* * *

><p>Reflet and Atrocitin were moving through a hallway when they saw Meta Knight walking in their direction. "Mister Nefariton! It is good to see that you are all right!" the knight said to the latter.<p>

"Good to see that you are all right as well!" Atrocitin said to him.

"These drones are likely targeting him, so I'm taking him to a safer place," Reflet told Meta Knight.

"I think you can stop worrying now, because they all stopped moving," said Meta Knight. "Whatever is controlling them must have been shut down or destroyed to cause this."

All of a sudden, one side of the hallway burst open, and in came another Overlord. However, this one had a somewhat bulkier build compared to the others and lacked a cape. Reflet and Meta Knight got into defensive stances while moving back slightly when it appeared. The Overlord's face plate opened upwards, and to Meta Knight's surprise, Alina's face was seen underneath it.

"It's you!" said Meta Knight.

"Time for payback!" Alina angrily said before making large, curved blades come out from the wrists of the armor. The right one became charged with electricity, while the left one glowed with intense heat.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p> 


	12. Horrible Daughter

**Chapter 12  
>Horrible Daughter<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who's overriding the control over these drones?" Samus asked Robin, who was typing away on the computer.<p>

"I managed to trace it to the other submarine," replied Robin. "I'm not sure if I can regain control of the drones from this computer…"

"Don't think that's necessary anymore," said Marth, noticing that the number indicator for the Overlords was slowly going down one by one. "The others are doing a good job taking them out. At this rate, they'll be done with every single one of them."

* * *

><p>It was just as Marth said: the other Smashers and people who were skilled fighters were dealing with the Overlords at the moment, and they were doing a good job at it.<p>

Captain Falcon punched an Overlord in oblivion with his Falcon Punch. Ganondorf was crushing the heads of the armors with his hand that was covered in dark energy. Shulk was slicing the armors into pieces with ease, as the Monado was designed to cut metal. Bowser was destroying Overlords here and there with the help of his children. Pac-Man was using his spinning body to knock over an Overlord. R.O.B., who had returned to normal due to the lag disappearing when the Overlords got disabled earlier, was shooting down the armors with his eye beams.

The Miis were back on their feet as well, and they, too, were faring well against the Overlords. Brawler tossed himself at an Overlord while spinning to hit it in the head with roundhouse kicks over and over until its head flew off. Swordfighter thrust his sword at another one rapidly and was eventually able to make holes on it. Gunner fired explosives at an Overlord until it was destroyed.

Shortly after Gunner destroyed her opponent, another Overlord swooped towards her, ready to punch her in the head. Its attempt to do so was thwarted when a duck suddenly flew in front of its face and flapped his wings at it while quacking loudly and angrily. The Overlord swerved to the side as a result and hit the ground, causing the Miis to turn to look at what happened.

The Overlord got up and tried to shoo the duck away when a dog ran into the scene at a fast speed and bit its ankle, while the duck continued to flap his wings at its face. The armor eventually managed to swat the duck away and send the dog flying by kicking its leg hard.

Immediately after that, Gunner ran up to it and pressed her arm cannon against its body before firing at point blank. This sent the armor flying in the direction of Brawler, who struck it in the back of the head with an uppercut to send it skyward. As it fell back down, Swordfighter got underneath it and swung his sword in an upward arc hard to cut the armor in two before it hit the ground.

After the Overlord was dealt with, Gunner walked up to the duck, picked him up, and caressed him, and the dog came over to them. "Thanks for the help!" Gunner said to them, and the dog wagged his tail while barking happily. The duck also quacked happily.

* * *

><p>An Overlord outside the hotel was causing people to run in fear. As it was firing all over the place, it was suddenly hit in the head from above hard by a bowling ball, though it was still in a good condition. When the armor looked up, it saw Villager and Murabito looking down at it from a balcony on the second floor, and the former stuck out its tongue at it.<p>

The Overlord flew to their level, and the moment it did so, Murabito swung an axe at its neck. It knocked the armor to the side rather than cutting its head off, however. Villager then lighted three firecrackers and opened the armor's face plate before tossing them inside. The firecrackers set off inside the armor, causing its whole body to shake uncontrollably. The sight of this made the two children laugh out loud.

The Overlord eventually fell back to the lower floor, right in front of Yoshi, Lucario, and Frogadier, who happened to arrive at the scene. The firecrackers inside had stopped, but the Overlord was still twitching. Yoshi, noticing the bowling ball nearby, tapped Lucario in the shoulder and then pointed at the bowling ball before pointing at the Overlord. Lucario understand what he meant, so he picked up the bowling ball and flung it onto the Overlord's head with a force strong enough to flatten and even crack it.

"Good one!" Villager called out to them while giving a thumb up.

"You're welcome!" replied Yoshi with a smile. Frogadier then croaked for no apparent reason, and Yoshi turned to him and said, "Do you know how to fight? Show me what you've got if you get the chance, okay?" The Pokemon simply croaked again in response.

The Overlord suddenly got back up, despite having no head, much to the surprise of those three. However, it was unable to see and thus swung around its arms aimlessly. Without a warning, the Overlord pointed its hand at them and fired a blast of sound from its palm that blew them back.

Lucario and Yoshi came to a stop bumping into an Overlord, but Frogadier kept on rolling backwards until he bumped into one further back. That Overlord kicked him forward and then pointed its wrist guns at him, but he quickly jumped out of harm's way and landed next to a pebble, which he picked up and threw at the Overlord's eye. He threw the pebble in such a way that it went through the air like a bullet, and it was able to take out the armor's right eye.

The Pokemon then jumped at it and landed both his feet against its face with enough force to push it down on its back. The Overlord got back up and pointed its wrist guns at him to fire again. The Pokemon jumped around swiftly to avoid the bullets, and when he noticed a Frisbee lying on the ground, probably dropped by someone during the chaos, he picked it up and flung it at the armor.

The Frisbee struck the neck of the Overlord and made it flinch. The armor then fired missiles from its shoulder pads at him. Frogadier jumped out of the missiles' way, and more were fired at him when the first set was gone. This time, he jumped towards the missiles and was able to make his way around them without getting hit. As he was jumping past the last missile, he reached his hand towards it and caught it with his bare hand, a feat that was nothing short of amazing. He then flung the missile at the Overlord, blasting it back onto the ground.

Frogadier then jumped high into the air while spinning vertically and then fell back down onto the Overlord's chest, stomping the part that was struck by the missile. Because of the damage done by the missile, that part became weak, so the Pokemon was able to stomp through it before bouncing back off.

As the Overlord's CPU was located in the chest, the armor was no longer functional from having it stomped to smithereens by the Pokemon. Lucario and Yoshi came up to Frogadier, and the latter said to him, "Wow! That was awesome! You exceeded my expectations!"

Just then, Frogadier started to release white light from all over his body, much to his own surprise and also the other two. "Are… Are you evolving?" asked Yoshi.

* * *

><p>Meta Knight, Reflet, and Atrocitin were surprised by the appearance of Alina in a customized Overlord armor. The latter lowered the face plate over her face and then got into a fighting stance, and the former two also did the same.<p>

"You don't have to do this, Alina!" Meta Knight told her. "I know you're angry about Atrocitin and me, but doing this won't change what has already happened! Stop before you do things that you can never undo!"

"Seeing the death of the two of you is more than enough to satisfy me, even if it won't bring back the happy family I once had!" Alina angrily said. "Go to hell!" She charged at Meta Knight, and they both clashed their blades together.

**BGM: Master Core (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U)**

While they were doing this, Reflet told Atrocitin to run for his life, and the latter did so. Seeing that Atrocitin had fled, Alina struck Meta Knight's blade with a force hard enough to knock him aside before giving chase, but Reflet stopped her by shooting a fireball at her that burst into a wall of fire on contact. "Elfire!"

Alina was blown back a bit by the fireball, and then Meta Knight swung her blade at her afterwards, but she was able to block it. The wall of fire disappeared after a few seconds, and then Reflet took out a sword with a zigzagged blade before running at Alina to fight her alongside Meta Knight. Despite facing two opponents at once, Alina was able to hold her own very well and didn't look like she was having a hard time at all.

After clashing blades with them enough times, Alina moved back and then fired missiles from the armor's shoulder pads. Reflet swung her hand to fire green energy blades that were like wind in the way that they caused the missiles to swerve to the side, and they continued heading for Alina, striking her in various parts of the body. The missiles blew up the walls on the sides.

Alina then pointed her palms at them and released powerful blasts of sound that sent them flying back with an intense headache and earache. While the two were in pain from the sound-based attack, Alina rushed at them and readied to impale Reflet with her electric wrist blade. Seeing this, Meta Knight quickly got in front of Reflet to block the attack.

When Reflet felt better, she quickly got behind Alina while the latter had her blade clashed with Meta Knight's sword and formed dark energy in her hand. However, Alina turned to the side with the aforementioned wrist blade still against Meta Knight's sword to hit her with the other wrist blade. While Reflet managed to avoid it, she still got cut in the palm and received a burnt cut.

Meta Knight brought his sword below Alina's blade at a fast speed and swung it up just as fast to move her arm away, and then he slashed her in the body several times. However, the armor's exterior was strong enough to withstand his attacks, and when she tried to hit Meta Knight, he flew out of the way.

"Nosferatu!" Reflet shouted as she once again covered her hand in dark energy before catching Alina by surprise from behind by making the dark energy surround and stun her. By doing this, the wound on her hand healed in a matter of seconds. When she ended the spell, Alina almost fell forward due to having energy drawn out of her, and Reflet used this opportunity to thrust her sword, which emitted electricity from the blade, at her back. She only succeeded in pushing her forward, though.

Alina looked up and saw Meta Knight pointing his sword at her. "Please do not walk any further down the dark path of vengeance! Surrender now and I will see to it that you get compensated fairly for what happened to your father!"

"It's too late! I have chosen to take that path, no matter the consequences!" she angrily said. "There's no turning back for me now! Even if I have to go to hell, I'm still going to kill you and then Atrocitin!" Despite having her energy drawn out earlier, she was still able to get back up at a fast speed and clash blades with Meta Knight.

While the two were fighting, Reflet charged up electricity in her hand for quite a few seconds and then shouted for Meta Knight to get out of the way. The knight heard her and saw her hand, so he quickly moved out of the way. "Thoron!" Reflet shouted as she fired a large blast of electricity at Alina that went through her, electrocuting her painfully.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

**BGM Ends**

The powerful electricity was able to more or less fry the suit's CPU, thus rendering Alina unable to move, at least properly. She fell on her knees and supported herself using her hands while breathing heavily. Meta Knight approached her from the front and said, "Enough is enough! My patience has a limit! I am offering to compensate for your past, but you are not giving me the chance!"

"Give it up!" Reflet said to her. "Your suit should be at its limit by now! You can't fight any longer!"

As they were saying this, Atrocitin came over and said, "I see that the both of you have dealt with things!"

"Mister Atrocitin!" said Meta Knight.

Looking at Alina, Atrocitin said, "You're even worse than your father, who totally deserves what happened to him for trying to sell my company's creation without permission! It's no surprise that a horrible man would have a horrible daughter! Your entire family deserves the suffering that was the result of his imprisonment!"

Hearing this filled Alina with anger, so angry that she instantly got up and threw herself at him. Acting quick, Meta Knight slashed the suit diagonally from below, causing Alina to fly to the side. As the three were looking at her, they noticed a red light blinking in front of the suit. Alina then flipped open her face armor and glared at them. "See you in hell!"

At the same time, blinking red lights appear on the chest of all the other Overlords, both destroyed and active ones. Those who saw it were filled with great curiosity.

A feeling of impending danger came to Meta Knight, so he told the other two to quickly get out of the way. They ran from Alina as fast as they could, and a few seconds later, her suit exploded at the same time as all the other Overlords on the island.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p> 


	13. Back to Vacation

I fixed Dark Pit's quote regarding the lack of creativity back in chapter 9. He mentioned a name that didn't show up properly on this site, so I had to fix it. In fact, it was fixed a long time ago, but I forgot to mention it here until now...

Also, since this is the last chapter, please note that I will not be able to answer questions from unsigned reviewers.

**Final Chapter  
>Back to Vacation<strong>

* * *

><p>It was over, finally over.<p>

Manith's plan to use the Overlords to terrorize the world had been put to an end when Alina, in a last ditch attempt to take out the people she hated, caused all the Overlords to self-destruct. There were, for the most part, no casualties caused by it, at least major ones.

Military backup had arrived to arrest all of Manith's men. As Manith himself was being taken onboard a helicopter, Atrocitin approached him with a displeased look and said, "To think that you still haven't change after all these years…"

"Not everybody changes, and even what happened today has not convinced me that crime does not pay," Manith told him. "If I ever get out of prison, I will continue to prove that crime does indeed pay."

"I pity you, Manith," said Atrocitin. "You could have done a lot more if you chose to walk a clean path…"

"A path where you enforce fear on others is the kind of path for me," Manith told him. "I don't think I can convince you this. Even though you chose to walk the right path, I can still see a bit of the past evil inside you. Why else would you mercilessly send someone to a gulag and make his family suffer? A person with a heart of gold will never do that."

"I have my own way of doing things! I don't need any lessons from you regarding taking over the… I mean making the world a better place!" Atrocitin angrily said to him.

"Some things never change, don't they?" said Manith. "You know deep inside you, you miss that kind of life. I know you a lot more than you know yourself. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if all this wealth and fame you've gained is to prepare for the day when you reveal to the world your ultimate evil plan."

"All right! Get moving!" the soldier behind Manith told him as he pushed him into the helicopter.

* * *

><p>All the Smashers on the island were gathered together, talking about what happened. "Good to know that everything ended well!" said Captain Falcon. "Hope nobody is hurt too much."<p>

"I thought the vacation was spoiled for sure," said Bowser, "but thinking about it now, it was pretty fun beating up those tin cans! It was nice to see my children enjoying themselves tearing these things apart!"

"How are da othaz back on da Bioniz?" asked Mario.

"They're fine," said Link. "We're going back there to continue our trip."

"Hope you enjoy the best you can! Due to the damage here, we'll probably be leaving early tomorrow morning or even later today," said Peach.

"Hey guys," said a voice. They all turned to see Chrom, Lucina, Robin, and Reflet walking up to them. "Thanks for the help in resolving this situation! We are in your debt!"

"No problem! Doing things like this is what I'm the best at! Things would've gone far worse if I wasn't around to save the day!" said Falco proudly.

"It was with your help that we were able to resolve everything," said Fox humbly. "Thank you for lending us a hand in this matter!"

"You did most of the things, so the credit should be given to you lot instead," said Chrom. "Anyway, there is something we would like to tell you about. It's something that we've been hiding from you for a long time." The Smashers became curious when they heard this, and a look of uneasiness appeared on Lucina's face. "It's the truth about who Lucina is."

This made the Smashers even more curious.

* * *

><p>High up in the air right above Smash Mansion, Master Hand and his friend, Admiral Bahamut, were face-to-face at the center of the floating platform, and the former had a shocked look on his face he claimed to have but cannot be seen at all. "And you're telling me this now because…?"<p>

"I wanted to tell you this ever since she was created," replied Bahamut, "but since it was a secret experiment that only selected people in the military and the government knew, I was forbidden from doing so. However, as the government started to view you people more and more as heroes, they started to think if you really deserve to know the truth about what we took from Marth and did with it. But even after I was given the permission to do so, I didn't know how I should tell you this. As you can see, I finally decided to do so in the end…"

"Shocking news indeed…" said Master Hand. "I wonder how the others will handle this news, especially Marth."

* * *

><p>"During the aftermath of you people's raid on Alias Lobby, a bit of blood sample believed to be from one of you was collected by the cleanup crew," Chrom told the Smashers. "Analysis revealed that it belongs to Marth." What he said surprised that blue-haired swordsman. "The government then came up with the idea of using his DNA to create a clone of him. They thought that if the Smashers are so powerful that they can defeat the CP9, it would be a great idea to have such powerful people on their side.<p>

"However, there was too little sample to extract DNA from, so in order to create a complete clone, additional DNA samples had to be taken from other people. Part of that DNA came from me, while the other half came from my wife, Reflet."

Everyone turned to look at Reflet when he said that. "We've been married for a few years, but I never got pregnant… I learned I was sterile and can never give birth…" she explained. "When Chrom volunteered to lend his DNA to this project, this means the clone would be considered his offspring. Wanting a child with my blood in it, I volunteered to donate some of my DNA to the project as well."

"With the DNA of three people, it was sufficient to create a complete clone," continued Chrom. "The clone was accelerated in age to the same age as Marth. My wife wanted a daughter, and after learning that it was possible to have a choice in gender…"

"Long answer short: Lucina is a clone created from the combination of Marth, Reflet, and your DNA!" said Captain Falcon. "Am I right?"

"Right on mark!" said Robin.

Because the Smashers were starting to have an idea on what Chrom was getting at earlier, the surprise factor was a bit lower when they finally learned the truth. Nevertheless, it was still a very shocking thing to hear. "You're… a clone of me?" Marth asked Lucina in disbelief.

"Yes…" Lucina replied with a blushing face while nodding. "Which is why I became nervous every time I was near you… I was told about my origins, and this made me want to meet you in person, but I was forbidden from doing so…"

"The government's view towards you people changed as you saved the world more and more times, so they ultimately decided that you people deserve to know the truth," explained Robin. "We couldn't find an opportunity to do so until now."

"So technically speaking, Lucina is Marth's daughter, but also the daughter of Chrom and Reflet," said R.O.B.

"Yep, she basically has two fathers, but since Chrom was the one who raised her and taught her how to fight, he is more of a father to her than Marth, who never knew about her until now," said Reflet.

"I'm just glad that the truth is finally revealed," said Lucina as she started to smile, and then she looked at Marth. "I was shocked and also happy to meet you in person for the first time in America. It was like I finally found my father, even though I already have another father who took care of me all my life."

"I still find this hard to believe, but I still feel glad to know about this," said Marth with a smile. "It's like having a daughter without getting married yet!"

"And one who is born an adult," said Link. "That sure is strange to imagine…"

"It doesn't matter who the real father is, Lucina is staying with us!" said Reflet. "We took care of her like our actual daughter and taught her everything she has to know, so she belongs with us!"

"She is free to pay you people a visit if she wants to, though" said Chrom.

"By the way, if she is born an adult, how is she able to learn everything so fast?" asked Luigi.

"Various information was put into her brain during her creation, so when she awakened for the first time, she already knew how to talk and also some of the basic information of the world," explained Robin. "It's a lot easier teaching her everything she needed to know than you think!"

"Well, Marth is a pretty fast learner, so I guess it's a part of her genes!" said Captain Falcon.

"I actually know all this already when I read her mind a while back," said Mewtwo. "Since she was afraid about letting you people know, I decided to keep it a secret for the meantime."

"You make people jealous with your mind reading ability, you know that?" Ganondorf asked him.

"Oh yeah! I suddenly remembered something!" said Yoshi. "I want to reintroduce you lot to someone!" All eyes turned to him as he took out a Pokeball and threw it onto the ground. When the ball opened, out came a bipedal frog with what appeared to be a tongue wrapped around its neck like a scarf. "I would like you all to meet… meet…" Then he turned to Lucario. "What's his name again?"

"Greninja," replied Lucario.

"Yeah, Greninja!" said Yoshi. "Remember that Frogadier I showed you guys? He evolved after fighting one of those robots! Awesome, eh?"

"When did you get a new pet?" asked Ganondorf.

"Caught it while vacationing here," the dinosaur told him.

"Then get ready to meet another new pet from our side as well!" said Link. "Popo caught a Charizard!"

"Wow! Really?!" asked Pichu in shock.

"It was injured when we found it, so we rushed it to the vet to get it patched up," explained Link. "Popo caught it using Pikachu's reusable Pokeball."

"Excuse me, but may I ask if I can have the permission to have two additional pets?" asked Gunner. Everyone turned to her and saw a dog and a duck next to her, and those two had sad looks on their faces.

"It's that duck and dog from the other day!" pointed out Peach.

"Their master unfortunately lost his life when those robots attacked the island," explained Gunner, and Peach was horrified to hear this. "They both seem to have become attached to me, and when I asked them if it was all right that I become their new master from now on, they nodded happily."

"Wouldn't it be betta to contact their masta's relatives?" asked Mario.

"When I asked them if their master have any known relatives, they shook their heads," replied Gunner, and then she turned to the two animals. "Is that right?" They nodded in response.

"It's still better to do a background check first," suggested Fox.

"What are their names?" asked Yoshi.

Gunner then realized that she didn't know what those two were called. When she looked at the dog, she noticed a small metal sign on its collar that had a 4-letter word on it. "Hunt… Your name is Hunt?" The dog barked happily in response. "So it really is Hunt?" The dog nodded this time.

"Wow… Can you get anymore uncreative than that name?" asked Kirby.

"At least he's not named Dog," said Pichu.

"You have a point…" said Kirby, and then both turned slightly to look at Fox with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Staff Roll (Super Mario Galaxy)<strong>

A while later, the Smashers separated to do their own things before the ones who came from the Bionis decided to go back there.

"Now that you are back on Tooneria, do you plan to visit your family and relatives?" Samus asked Rosalina.

"I plan to do that. I've been gone from this planet for so long, so I'm sure there are many things I want to see and learn about," replied Rosalina, "but for now, I think I want to find a quiet place to settle down for some time."

"Any place you have in mind?" Shulk asked her.

Rosalina looked at him and said, "If you don't mind, I think I want to live in the same place as you for the meantime. You can say it's because my observatory crashed there that I thought of this."

"Sure! You're welcome to live in Colony 9 for as long as you want!" Shulk told her. "I'll see to it that you make yourself at home there! By the way, your Lumas are still back on the Bionis, waiting for your return."

"Thank you for taking care of them while I was gone!" Rosalina happily said to him.

"Drop by our place when you feel like it too!" Samus told her. "I'll give you our address."

"I'll be glad to pay you people a visit!" said Rosalina with a smile.

Villager and Murabito suddenly ran up to Samus, and the former asked, "Can we please go to your mansion as well? We are big fans of you people!"

"Do I know you?" asked Samus.

* * *

><p>"What a coincidence… Running into crisis like this in both vacations, and both times missing out the opportunity to meet Game and Watch when I run into you people…" Pac-Man said to Mario.<p>

"Yeah, eet sure eez such-a coincidence…" agreed Mario.

"Still, my family had fun while it lasted," said Pac-Man. "Hoping to be able to finally meet my old friend someday… Perhaps I should pay your mansion a visit if I want to finally see him?"

"Feel free to drop-a by whenever you want-a too! Game will be very happy to know about-a theez!" Mario told him with a smile.

* * *

><p>"What a day! Not even extensive workout sessions are as tiring as this!" said Miss Fit while stretching her arms.<p>

"Are you really all right?" Peach asked her.

"Of course I'm all right!" the trainer told her as she wiped her forehead with her hand. "I actually enjoyed it! It's been a while since I put my self-defense skills to use!"

"I was honestly surprised to learn that you know how to fight!" Peach told her.

"Now you do!" said Miss Fit.

* * *

><p>"My new toy self-destructed…" cried Iggy while looking at the burnt remains of the Overlord he managed to take control of. Like all the other Overlords, it self-destructed when Alina made them all do so.<p>

"Just buy one of those when it gets released to the public," Bowser Jr. told him.

"Not sure if they're going to sell those things after what happened today…" said Larry. "I'm sure they gave everyone a bad impression already…"

"Then just build one yourself," Bowser Jr. suggested Iggy.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the family, Hunt!" Pichu said to the dog while touching one of his front legs.<p>

"Jigglypuff very happy to have new pet!" Jigglypuff said to him.

"What's the duck's name by the way?" asked Kirby.

"I read his mind just now. He calls himself 'Duck,'" said Mewtwo.

Kirby and Pichu stared at him with narrowed eyes and said together, "Seriously…?"

"Funny hearing something like that coming from you," said Mewtwo while looking at Pichu.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry that your first vacation on the surface had to be like this…" Pit said to Palutena apologetically.<p>

"It's all right," the goddess told him. "I still had a lot of fun! In fact, I'm thinking of staying on the surface for a while before returning to Angel Land!"

"Will Angel Land be all right without a ruler?" asked Pit.

"It will be all right!" Palutena assured him with a smile, and then she saw Dark Pit standing nearby. "Pittoo! How are you enjoying…?"

"Don't call me that!" Dark Pit angrily interrupted her.

"I think that name's pretty cute and suits you!" said Palutena with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll call you Paletuna from now on!" the cloned angel said to her.

"Do not call Lady Palutena by such a name!" Pit angrily said to her.

"She called me names first, so I have the right to call her back, Pitstain!" Dark Pit said to him, making him even angrier.

"Now, now, let's not fight!" Palutena, still smiling, told them. "I'm not offended by what Pittoo called me because I already know my name can be rearranged into 'Paletuna!'"

"I said don't call me Pittoo!" Dark Pit angrily told her.

* * *

><p>"I have to become stronger, Doc," Little Mac told his trainer. "After seeing how easily and fast the Smashers took out those robots, I realized that I am really far behind when compared to them…"<p>

"That's a good determination, Mac!" Doc Louis told him. "I admit it's strange for your fans to be even stronger than you. Since they look up to you, show them that you can do much better than them and not disappoint them!"

* * *

><p>"Tsk! A nice vacation just had to be ruined by a bunch of robots!" growled Dedede while looking at the mess outside the hotel from his room's balcony.<p>

"It's unfortunate, but at least you are safe," Meta Knight told him.

"That's true, and you did well saving the day as well," said Dedede. "Perhaps I should help with the reconstruction of this place to help increase my fame?"

"I would highly recommend that!" said a Waddle Dee. "People will definitely realize what a great king you are if you do this!"

"Then it's decided!" said Dedede. "I will do my best to help reconstruct Wuhu Island in my own image!"

* * *

><p>"We should be leaving to report everything to our headquarters," Robin told the Smashers while standing next to a helicopter. "We can take you people back to the Bionis first, so hop on if you're ready to go."<p>

"Well, I guess we better get going," said Captain Falcon. "We're going to the Mechonis tomorrow."

"Hope you enjoy the rest of your stay there!" Fox told the Smashers who were leaving.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay here as well!" Link told the ones who were staying on Wuhu Island.

"I just received a call from Ness that the Charizard Popo caught is getting better," Samus told them. "He seems to be thankful towards us for saving him and is willing to live with us."

"Good to hear that he's healing!" said Captain Falcon. "Let's go and warmly welcome him to the family!"

After saying good-bye to the Smashers vacationing on Wuhu Island, the Smashers who were returning to the Bionis got onto the helicopter with Shulk, Rosalina, and the military folks. Both sides waved good-bye to each other as the helicopter's hatch closed, and then the helicopter took off into the air and flew off into the distance.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

**BGM Ends  
>(I imagine the scene starting from where the BGM starts to last as long as the entire staff roll, which lasts about four minutes)<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for reading my story until the end! I hope you enjoyed everything you read!<p>

The idea of Lucina being a clone of Marth first came from JakeCrusher, so I would like to thank him for this idea! 1015 also managed to get it right in his review!

I hope you look forward to Cross Battle, which I will began working on as fast as I can!

On the side note, I think the ending theme I chose fits pretty well!

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>

It's-a me, Mario!

I have been through and seen lotsa strange things in my life, but theez eez perhaps da strangest of them all.

Eet all happened one night-a when I heard a voice in my dream asking me eef I think I am strong and want to see if I fare well in fights against people I have never met or heard about before, and I replied that-a eet would be interesting to do so.

The next-a day, Luigi and I were invited to da princess's castle for cake-a. Too my surprise, she told-a uz that she had the exact same dream as me and Luigi!

As we were wondering eef theez eez a coincidence or not-a, da whole place suddenly became distorted, and we also became dizzy and eventually fell asleep!

When I woke-a up, I found myself in a place that was mostly black, and Luigi and Peachy were next to me. We weren't da only people, however, because I also saw people I know, such as Bowza, Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong! There were also several otha people I do not-a know. Every single one of them wuz surprised at where they were and had no idea what-a wuz going on.

Some of these people weren't very friendly, and they even attacked othaz and demanded to know da answer to where they were. Nobody knew da answer to things, howeva…

All of a sudden, a giant white hand showed up-a from nowhere and surprised uz all! He callz himself Masta Hand and have brought-a each uv uz here to participate in a fighting tournament to see who eez da strongest of them all. As eet turned out, da voice speaking to me in my dream wuz Masta Hand himself as a way of seeing eef we want-a to participate in theez tournament.

He altered da law of physics so that-a nobody would be hurt-a badly in da tournament, and he also made eet so that-a some uv uz came do things we have neva done before and gain access to powers and equipment we didn't have that-a time!

Even though we question da motive of Masta Hand, we still decided to see theez as something for passing time. Nobody eez going to get-a hurt at all, so where's da harm in theez?

Oh, one strange thing about-a theez is that-a Masta Hand sez that-a there eez something in me that-a can make-a good fighta by himself, so he zapped me with some kinda magic, and the next-a thing I knew, a clone of me in a docta outfit appeared! It was me when I worked as a docta to fight off viruses. Da same thing happened to two other participants.

So we had friendly fights in da tournament, got to know each otha, and made friends. Eventually, we found out that-a Masta Hand haz a sinister plan all along! He wuz trying to gatha data uv uz so that-a he can create an army of clones made in our likeliness in order to take ova each uv our worlds!

When we learned about-a theez, we fought-a him and hiz younga brotha Crazy Hand, and in da end, we managed to emerge victorious. Their defeat also caused uz to return to each uv our own universes, so we didn't have time to say good-a-bye to each otha. Da next thing I knew, I wuz back-a in Peachy's castle with Luigi and Peachy!

Eet seems that-a everything eez ova, and what an adventure that-a wuz!

Everything eez ova, right? Right?

...

Right…?

* * *

><p>"Do you have confidence in your strength and would like to test it against people you have never seen or heard of before?"<p>

Reimu looked around in confusion at the echoing voice that came from nowhere. "Who's talking to me?"

.

.

.

**SUPER SMASH BROS. FOR NINTENDO 3DS/WII U**

**X**

**TOUHOU PROJECT**

**CROSS BATTLE**


End file.
